The God of Sex
by GrayNeko
Summary: After every major war, it was his obligation to do this. How else would humanity, demi-gods, and gods alike reproduce? He always had a shapeless form. He had been rejected by his own mother. But he'd prove himself... P.S i had permisson to borrow this story.


Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns everything except for Fýlo. I own Fýlo. I don't own Percy Jackson though, nor can I make any money from this.

1

2

The shapeless form was lonely.

It had a need to become one with another creature.

Yet it only felt that the best place to suit it's needs was inside of the camp for his relatives as he called them.

He moved sloppily through the water, then forced itself on, pushing on relentlessly.

It wouldn't stop until it saw a person who could suit its needs.

He rose from the water, feeling the moon hang in the sky, watching as it searched through its surroundings.

It pushed on, knowing he needed to find an empty cabin with the least amountof people first.

He needed to spread his power slowly...

As he found the Poseidon cabin, it's shapeless self molded through the doors like liquid.

Inside, he found a boy with jet black hair and green eyes kissing a blonde haired girl with blonde hair.

Neither one gave any signs of having seen him.

It would have smiled if it weren't for his shapeless form, which in turnmeant no mouth.

Concentrating its power, it lunged...

Starting something Percy would never forget...

.

Percy had honestly and truthfully been going through a normal day.

He would practice his sword skills, talk and socialize with friends he hadn't seen in awhile, and hang out with his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase.

He was incredibly glad when he found out that his friend, Rachael E. Dare, had become the Oracle in the situation that called for an unfavorable possibility a few days ago.

But when it turned out fine, he mentally thanked the Gods for it.

A few days after that, today, he could be found kissing Annabeth inside the Poseidon cabin.

That night however, was when Percy suddenly felt something take over him.

It started out as a wave, and he tried to break his kiss to warn Annabeth, but suddenly they went rigid at the same time.

Percy then pushed Annabeth on his bed uncontrollably, kissing deeper.

Annabeth was surprised by this, but began kissing back, thinking he just wanted to appear more in dominance.

But their lip-lock steadily became more and more passionate, turning to a french kiss soon, with their tongues seeming to dance with each other. The thought of Percy only wanting dominance disappeared as he pushed a hand roughly into her pants, and past her panties, rubbing over her opening lightly at first, then rubbing it harder. Her eyes widened at the sudden actions taken, for she knew that they had never had gone farther than kissing (though they both wanted to) and tried pushing him off. But then Percy pushed a finger lightly inside her, pumping into her, making her mouth let slip a moan. She tried pursing her lips shut, but Percy grabbed her blouse and ripped it off, throwing the pieces across the room. Annabeth was in a large amount of surprise, her eyes widened greatly, when Percy did the same to her white bra, pulling it off forcefully. It snapped from behind her, and her breasts bounced out, revealing her C-Cups with sakura pink nipples.

She blushed profusely at this, and tried to shout at Percy for what he did, but was quickly silenced when Percy smashed his lips onto hers, working on her pants.

She simply couldn't believe that Percy was doing this, but then she closed her eyes slightly at the kiss, before closing them completely and kissing back roughly, working on his shirt, which she ripped off as payback, and also to waste little time before starting on his pants.

She wasn't going to be the one who denied this.

Not now. Not with the person she wanted nothing more than to give her virginity to...

Her hands found a way to loosen the grip the jeans had in on her lover's waist. Her hands pulled it forcefully down, and Percy kicked out of his pants, kicking them away without a care about anything in the world other than the girl beneath him. Annabeth broke their kiss and looked at his boxers. She could see the rock-hard erection being withheld from the world, hidden behind those infernal cloths. She flipped them over, her now on top, and she gripped it, pulling it down roughly, seeing his erection stick up at her like a pole. And Annabeth wouldn't be lying if she said it was like a miniature pole.

His dick was 10 inches long, with 3 inches in width, its head staring back at her.

The God of Sex mentally smiled, it's invisibility maskijg him from sight. The girl was both willibg and wide-open to his powers! This would make it all the more easier...

Leaving an essence of itself on the boy, leaving his sex hormones high as ever, he lunged at Annabeth...

Annabeth suddenly felt her urges build up inside her, and she acted upon them, thinking that she was only excited. Her head chopped down, her mouth opening and engulfing his length whole-heartedly, making her moan at the taste of his dick, doing everythingshe could to fight her gag-reflex. It filled her throat to a point that she was sure that she would suffocate from it after too long. She held his knees tightly, feeling her throat fill with his length as it scraped through her mouth, Percy's moans loud. She sucked as hard as she could possibly manage, her hands coming to rub his extremely large balls. As she did this, Percy did his best to hold in his release while pulling down Annabeth's pants. He had managed to open the zipper earlier, so all that was left now was to pull it all down.

He still had no idea what caused him to start this, but to him in that moment, it was completely irrelevant. As Percy clenched his teeth to hold in his cum, Annabeth rubbed less delicately on his balls. As the jeans finally came to a certain length under her waist, Annabeth released his balls and dick from her. She grabbed the hem of her snow white panties and pushed them down quickly, slipping both her panties and pants off. Then she mounted him. Percy expected her to try to ride him, but got a great surprise when she pushed him forcefully on his back, turning herself around so that her ass faced him.

"Eat me out!" She was sucking madly on his dick again before he could respond, moaning again at the rich taste, and her actions changed Percy's words from a response to a mix of moans and groans.

These were silenced when Annabeth slammed her hips into his face. He grabbed her ass, and began licking feverishly on her pussy, and Annabeth moaned into his dick, sending vibrations through it. He began thrusting up into her mouth, and pushing his tongue into Annabeth's now molten hot core, his tongue never getting enough of the slick, unknown taste he got from eating her out. Annabeth felt extremely weird, for she never felt someone do this type of thing to her before. But for some reason she enjoyed it. However, she felt something start building up inside her after Percy started licking one place and licking there only. She sucked harder and harder on his dick, rubbing his balls with quickly, sending countless pleasure waves up Percy's spine.

At long last, they both reached their first climaxes.

Percy felt Annabeth groan loudly with a giant wave of pleasure, and she started spurting clear liquids. Percy pulled his mouth out, licking widely over Annabeth's hole.

At the same time, Percy couldn't hold in his release anymore, due to her groaning. He exploded into her mouth as Annabeth was about to push her head back down his length, and he thrust up into her mouth to make sure it all got into her. She was forced to drink it slowly, surprised she didn't gag on it at all.

Little did they know, the Sex God had given them their blessing, which did several things to make sex either longer or breifer depending on the people's intentions.

One of those was...

Annabeth drank it all without gagging at all, taking it all in and gulping it all down. She slowly pulled her head off his dick, only to see it had actually grown slightly! And it was just as hard too!

And despite them both having climaxed, they both didn't in the least bit feel tired.

These were only some of the blessings of his.

They got out of their 69 position, Percy getting on top of her and positioning himself again.

He looked up at Annabeth, and she closed her eyes and nodded.

He thrust his whole length inside her, causing her to scream out in pain.

Percy waited for a long time, slowly pulling out and gently thrusting back in, fighting every last part of him screaming for him to fuck her brains out.

When Annabeth nodded again, after a long time, he began pushing and pulling out harder, before starting to full on thrust inside her. They were both moaning from the feeling, but when Annabeth started feeling the large amount of pain turn to pleasure, she screamed at him to go.

Percy gave her a smirk, then began pounding into her, their flesh creating a loud slapping sound. She lifted her arms over her head, trying to grab the sheets behind her head. Percy was greatly blessed with the undeniably beautiful sight of her incredible bouncing breasts. Their bounces inspired him greatly to thrust even harder, and he moaned out at this. He tightened his grip, thrusting harder, faster, and deeper into her. Annabeth moaned loudly as it forced itself into her tight hole, of which Percy seemed to think was trying to force out his cum with every thrust. His hands fitted perfectly with her breasts as he pushed down on them, clenching his butt to help himself hold it all in. Annabeth let her head roll to the side, her moans growing in elevation quickly.

Oh Gods... his length... it was tearing into her!

"More Percy!" the daughter of Athena yelled loudly.

Percy only gave a grunt as a response, ripping into her, scraping it inside of her with much needed force in order to get it all inside her without slowing down.

Annabeth was beginning to feel the same thing that built itself up inside her grow slowly, and Percy's thrusts only made it grow steadily.

Finally, she felt her overwhelmingly powerful climax begin to wash over incredibly, and she threw her head back from the pleasure, screaming to her Gods as she came. Percy felt her walls close in on him, and even despite his efforts, he was forced to release his cum into her. It came out in spurts, and Annabeth moaned loudly each time it flooded into her, waves of pleasure washing over her. These emitted loud screams as they flowed out her mouth without control.

They panted as they basked in that moment, and they kissed each other passionately, french-kissing before Annabeth flipped them over.

The look in her eyes told Percy everything she wanted to do... and he let her.

The God of Sex smiled, his power rising exponentially.

The boy was considerably powerful, and he was able to copy his power scale without draining from him. He would need to stay with this boy a while longer. And it helped that the girl was so willing... it only sped up the process as far as he was concerned! Now he just needed to find another girl...

The cabin door opened several hours later, as Percy and Annabeth did their umpteenth round. The God was surprised that they were using his blessing to this extent. But he had the power he needed...

"Percy, we need to talk -" Rachael E. Dare opened the door to see a sight that only half shocked her to her core.

Percy was holding up Annabeth's legs over his shoulders as he thrust deeply into her, to her pleased moans.

Rachael was only half shocked because she had had a vision of a God coming into camp and creating a camp-wide... she didn't even want to think about it.

She was able to notice her prophecy because she had rigged her room so that she could record anything she might have said, including prophecies. When she woke up from the sudden vision, she listened closely, and as she realized what it must have meant, she got her clothes on quickly and tried telling Percy first, as Chiron was asleep and she thought he needed more rest than everyone else. She never really thought about the possibility Percy might be asleep too, but in her defense, she would say she had panicked when it spoke of a demi-god who was the son of Poseidon.

She only wanted to warn him, but as she stood there, she realized that she had tried too late.

And little did she know, the God she had tried to warn them about was behind her now, positioning himself for a lunge...

t spread quickly over them, encasing their bodies quickly, covering them and thickening with the invisible ooze it was made of.

They both stood motionless, both in a shocked position, then gradually, their bodies loosened, until they looked the same way they had several minutes before: Serious yet somewhat at ease.

Slowly, they both looked around the U of the cabins, both of their eyes settling on one place: Poseidon's cabin.

Percy meanwhile was pounding his length into Annabeth, hand tightly clutching the bed, while his free hand was pumping into Rachael, three fingers imitating the movement of a dick forcing itself into her.

Both moaned loudly, Percy relishing in the incredible sight of Annabeth's breasts bouncing.

He himself was clenching his teeth, doing his best to hold in his moans, pouring every ounce of strength into his pumps and thrusts.

The girls weren't so filled with effort when it came to this however.

They kept screaming out their wants, about how they wanted him to go faster, to fuck them utterly senseless.

And Percy felt very inclined to follow their directions.

He began pounding faster into Annabeth, seeing her breathing suddenly become much more shallow, her expression scrunching up, moans escalating in height exponentially.

He closed his eyes, then suddenly pulled out his hands and fingers. Before either one could react, Percy thrust back into Rachael's welcoming opening, making her arch her back, screaming to the Gods in pleasure, Percy reinserting his three fingers into Annabeth, pumping like a mad man tries to drill the ground for gold.

He did this several times, switching between the blonde demi-God and the crimson haired Oracle, shoveling into them like a person who was desperate to dig something out of the hard impenetrable ground, finally letting his moans and grunts out.

The God present mentally smiled broadly on one end, while on the other end - the one with Artemis and her hunter - he tried thinking of a way to get them to Percy, but thought that it would be uncomfortable for his male suitor.

Five people couldn't fit in a bed...

Then he remembered, and he went to work with his new plan.

Percy pulled out of Rachael again, but then both girls shot up, Annabeth' s hand shooting and gripping his shaft tightly.

"Follow us Percy..." Rachael didn't wait for a response, walking out of the cabin, Annabeth smiling at him, walking away while pulling him by dick.

He followed, and when he was walking next to Annabeth, she started moving her hand, still gripping him tightly, up and down, sending waves continuously up Percy's spine.

They left the door hanging wide open, leaving the cabin open to the world, walking behind Rachael without even a shred of clothing, or even any shame about doing this.

Rachael often looked behind her, smiling at Percy with her mischievous sexy smile, swinging her hips more than needed, that luscious ass moving to her hips.

To Percy, both of the girls bodies could put some goddesses on a run for their money, and his hormones were growing rapidly - making a certain God have some difficulty holding him back little did he know.

They arrived at the showers, and Rachael walked in silently, Annabeth in tow, finally releasing Percy and using her free hand to hold his chin and kiss him deeply, then leaving, going behind the Oracle of their camp, holding his gaze with hers, her smile incredibly seductive.

Percy followed quickly, hearing the shower running, and he could see the two girls rubbing parts of their bodies with their hands, Annabeth on Rachael's boobs, Rachael grabbing her butt and groping it, the water forming a shiny layer in the well lit room.

Percy walked to them, but stopped quickly, feeling hands snake around his body, a tongue going on his neck, licking slowly up his neck.

Thaila was there, her body stripped of clothing, her long black hair reaching down her back as she pressed her C-Cup breasts into Percy's back.

Percy was about to react to the feeling of those oh so soft things rubbing into his back, when a younger girl came in front of him, taking his length in her hands, and pushing it into her mouth.

Percy groaned, the girl moving her head back and forth quickly. He was in heaven almost instantly, and Thaila pushed him even deeper there when he felt her rub her hand beneath his balls.

The God watched, seeing Artemis hold Percy's knees as she sucked him off.

The girls groping each other saw what was happening, and instead of acting in surprise, they both reacted happily, walking over and getting on their knees, leaning beneath Percy's dick, licking over his balls, making his moans increase greatly.

Then the God came to another idea, soon thinking of Percy as his perfect vessel.

Percy made a movement with his arms, and he began using his powers, the water falling around them stopping, forming tentacles. They wrapped themselves around the four females, and they were soon suspended in mid-air, now at Percy's mercy.

Only Artemis and Thaila had different treatment. Their tentacles just moved right over their openings, rubbing over them but never entering them.

He made the tendrils wrap around their ankles and knees, making them spread as much as possible.

Percy looked over them all, surprised to see Artemis of the group, then looked to Annabeth, walking to her.

He looked in her eyes, and he could only see a mix between love and lust in those stormy gray irises. He smiled, grabbing her hips, thrusting his throbbing member into her, earning her gasp.

The other three girls could only watch Percy ram into her repeatedly, listening to the loud slapping of their flesh, their openings becoming wet soon.

Rachael made a moan of sexual discomfort at being forced to watch this.

Her end result was Percy making tendrils form under them without them noticing, shooting up and sticking themselves inside the three women, going as deep as brushing against their wombs, but not a single other movement being made.

Percy's thrusts intensified greatly, powerfully hitting Annabeth's hips with his own, stabbing his steel sword into the scabbard that was too small to ever fit inside, trying to force it in.

Annabeth moaned loudly, closing her eyes, her mound bouncing from the force, sweat mixing with the water, her eyes tightening after several minutes, her body finally shaking all over as her climax hit her deeply, her walls clenching around Percy.

The locks holding her dissipated, and she fell to the ground, her legs not supporting her.

Percy got behind her, pulling her waist up, thrusting back into her doggy style, Annabeth moaning in a harmonious tune with the low clapping filling the room as he gave her strong, slow, powerful thrusts.

Her climax slowly came, her body unable to move when it finally did, the wave of pleasure consuming her, making her lose consciousness.

Annabeth fell face first on the floor, Percy pumping his seeds inside of her, pulling out with his dick still lively and stiff.

He did the same thing he did to Annabeth to Rachael, cumming inside her and throwing her into unconsciousness, his expression all but a sly smile.

He pulled out of the tight hole, getting up and looking to Thaila.

Maybe she should be given a little more attention...

Another tendril formed, and Percy thrust his whole length inside of the girl, her body arching at the pain. Percy clenched his butt to hold in his cum longer, while reaching behind her and spreading her butt. He began thrusting into her without mercy, going as deep, hard, and fast as possible.

Thaila could not groan in time before the tendril shot up, impaling itself into her ass hole, pumping into her with the same ruthlessness as Percy, her eyeballs popping out slightly from her sockets because of those actions.

The God glanced over at the goddess, smiling at her expression.

She was being tortured by the scene occurring before her, and the tentacle rubbing her only made it worse.

Why did she feel like this...?

Why were these women and herself trying to commit adultery with this man so badly?!

Percy gripped her waist tighter, power backing his thrusts, their hips connecting and clapping loudly.

Thaila came not an hour after this continued, her walls clenching around Percy and forcing him to release the spurts of cum he had held in for so long.

The tentacles moved, but unlike Annabeth or Rachael, they moved her ankles so that her legs were wrapped around Percy's waist.

Percy released her hips from his grip, now pushing his hands against the wall.

Thaila's wrists were released, and she wrapped her arms tightly around Percy's neck.

Percy responded by pulling back his length, thrusting into her and bouncing her up, her body falling back down just as Percy pulled back again, slapping himself against her with a fast rhythmic pace, Thaila's screams and Percy's moans and groans mixing almost perfectly with it.

Percy grabbed her ass at one point, slamming her down even harder and faster, her screams adapting to a much higher pitch very quickly after that, to which Percy felt as though he were listening to music.

She willingly wrapped her legs tighter around Percy's waist, holding Percy to her closely as she bounced on him, Percy slapping her butt occasionally, the tentacle pumping itself inside her asshole deeply.

The feeling that grew inside her several minutes before grew again, and it overcame her a half hour later, her walls clenching Percy again, with him pushing as deeply into her as possible, his seeds exploding into her as he pumped inside her.

Thaila's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she lost consciousness with Percy holding her in his arms, the grip holding her to him loosening incredibly, her limbs falling to the ground.

He set her down gently, laying her down with care, and finally looking over to Artemis.

She looked back, her mind barely gripping onto itself.

She gazed intently on Percy's eyes, and she saw his eye color, green as teal, turn gold for a split second.

She felt her eyes widen in shock, then harden in anger.

"Fýlo..."

"I see that you remembered me." Percy spoke, but not in his voice.

"Why are you doing this?!"

"You know I always do this after any war. It's my duty."

"But you brought an Oracle, and a maiden of my troop into it?!"

"I have to make enough children to refill the slots for lost demi-gods. Some of those demi-gods have weaker genes than others." He reasoned.

"That doesn't mean you had to break my maiden's blessing..."

Fýlo smiled, "Oh? But Artemis, aren't you guilty of falling for a mortal?"

Artemis let her eyes narrow, "What are you..."

"I have complete access to a person's memories once I come into contact with them," he spread his hands, smiling as he did so, as though gesturing to himself, "And it seems this mortal has caught your interests..."

Artemis looked away, eyes narrowed in anger, "I don't know what you're speak ing of."

"The way you're acting makes me beg to differ," he took a step closer to her, "You first felt for him when he did what was considered impossible. Then you felt those feelings soar just recently, when he turned down the ultimate offer, to become a God, just so he could stay with his love. I'm unsure why he would turn down such an offer for that honestly..." Fýlo looked down solemnly, "I'd give anything to take that offer..."

"Of course..." Artemis looked upon him with pity, "You of all people would fel that way. After all..."

Fýlo rushed forward, taking her cheeks and kissing her.

Artemis flushed at this, and tried moving away, but remembered that she couldn't... the tentacles still held tight.

It was then that she noticed that the rubbing tentacle had stopped moving completely.

She tried moving away again nonetheless, but couldn't, this time feeling something else happening...

She realized it a moment later, and her eyes went wide as Fýlo grabbed her hips, thrusting into her, taking away the virginity that surpassed the eons.

Artemis tried to sound out her pain, but she could only cry, her tears streaming out of her eyes.

She currently wondered to the Fates as to why women were obsessed with men and sex.

This was far too painful to match what they were describing...

The God broke the kiss and smiled at her, enjoying that moment, yet to his surprise, his hand moved slowly up, wiping away Artemis' tears.

He couldn't understand this, as he didn't make Percy do this.

But Artemis could see into his open eyes, and she could see a piece of Percy inside of those eyes, the same kindness he had...

Percy pulled out of her slowly, until only his head was still in, then thrust back inside her, earning her yelp. He smiled at her when he heard it, "I never thought you'd sound so cute when you did that."

Artemis, despite the pain, couldn't contain her surprise, hearing Percy speak in such a loving voice.

Something else was undeniable though.

Percy still had some control, minute as that amount might be.

He started thrusting into her, slowly at first, then gradually began thrusting harder and harder into her, Artemis closing her eyes, starting to moan after a while, then moaning loudly after several minutes. She tried hiding it, but she had no such luck.

Percy smiled at her failed attempts, and slowly, Artemis started slowly enjoying this, all thoughts of the other God leaving her mind.

He had been right when he had said that she had a larger liking for Percy than what she deemed acceptable, but she constantly trying to deny it.

She couldn't have feelings for any man.

She was Artemis, the "man hater of the Gods".

It would be dismal if she actually fell for a man, both for her troop and herself.

She could deny that she wanted this, but at the same time she couldn't truthfully say that she didn't want it either...

Pleasure slowly soaked itself in the depths of her mind, and she couldn't help but moan at the feeling, it becoming a new sensation very quickly.

Subconsciously, her body changed after several moments, aging quickly.

Within seconds, her body changed from someone under their teens to someone in their mid-20' s.

Her legs and thighs had become much longer, her once petite breasts now very big E-Cups, her body forming a flawless hour glass shape.

And she was all Percy's now.

He saw this, and smiled, thrusting into her faster.

Artemis felt her breasts bounce from his thrusts, and she groaned at the growing sensation of Percy fucking her, the pleasure spreading through her like ripples, pain almost completely gone.

Now Artemis could understand what all of those women were saying...

Sex felt so good once you got used to it.

She arched her back as pleasure spiked through her, Percy going even faster, her moans increasing in height. Percy grabbed her butt cheeks, spreading them as a tendril formed and impaled itself worse than it did Thaila inside of Artemis, this one much more thick than the other one.

Artemis felt her eyes bulge out slightly, then she closed her eyelids, the pain and pleasure coursing through her greatly.

What had she been missing out on all those eons?

She could've felt this, like her siblings, and felt the loving caress of her lover every time she found a new partner!

She screamed to the Fates, shame and self composure destroyed along with her virginity, washed away and replaced by earth shattering pleasure.

Finally, she could feel something building up inside her, and she could feel it growing with each thrust Percy gave.

Then, it seemed to overcome her, and she screamed so loudly that there were cracks in the mirrors, her walls clenching tightly around Percy as she experienced her very first climax.

The water gripping her and pumping in her ass dissolved almost instantly, and she fell into Percy's arms, which held her securely up, using her knees to keep her from falling.

She didn't do anything but catch her lost breath, her experience and pleasure filling her memory.

She smiled lightly, then brought her hand to the back of Percy's head.

"I will let you become my first lover Perceus Jackson," she said breathlessly.

Percy felt her wrap her legs around him, and he carried her to the counter, setting her down on it, then walking back into the shower, picking Annabeth and Rachael up, and carrying them both on his shoulders out to Artemis.

"Could you... help me get them..." Percy's voice was distant, as though he was slightly detached from the world.

Artemis walked into the shower, picking Thaila up in her arms, and walking out.

"I will bring them to their respective cabins. Take Annabeth Chase to your cabin and I will deal with her." She clothed Thaila quickly, taking her to the Zeus cabin and tucking her in, after clothing herself of course, though the animal skins only did so much to cover her now that she was older physically.

She returned to the Poseidon cabin to see Percy had brought both girls there. She smiled kindly, then took the Oracle's clothes, clothing Annabeth with them instead of Rachael, and running gracefully back to the Athena cabin, where she put Annabeth in bed without making a sound.

She disappeared after seeing she took Annabeth into her bed, and returned to the Poseidon cabin, where Percy stood, without any clothes, and could see his length stand straighter than a pole, long and covered in cum.

Rachael was still asleep, so Artemis pushed her to the side of the bed that was close to the wall, and pulled Percy's hand, getting him on the bed and on his back.

She hesitated with what she was about to do, bu then she threw her small clothing away, and mounted Percy, positioning his length to point into her pussy, then pushed it down, a gasp emitting from her mouth as it went.

Once it was as deep as it would go, she looked at Percy, "If the young Oracle awakes, she will aid me in pleasuring you. Otherwise, I will carry out the pleasuring by myself."

Then she, albeit a bit clumsily in the beginning, took it upon herself to start riding him.

She lifted her waist up, then pushed it down, holding Percy's shoulders, and moaned at the feeling, slowly getting used to it.

When she got the hang of it, she started going much faster, grinding her hips into his, her breasts starting to bounce from the speed she went, to which she felt as though she was degrading herself by, but kept doing.

Percy had grabbed her hips and made the experience all the more better by helping her fuck him, slamming her down when she came up.

She moaned louder, riding him faster, screaming later on as Percy started taking control, despite him being under her.

He slammed her up and down wildly, leaning up and sucking on her nipples as her breasts bounced and jiggled, Artemis going with it the entire time.

It never occurred to her that Fýlo (who had been duplicating and draining her godly power the whole time) was partially the reason Percy was doing this.

She didn't think about the Oracle at her side, not awakening at all.

She only thought about the demi-god beneath her.

But she was going to be thinking about something else when a certain girl came into the cabin after hearing the loud moans and screams from outside the cabin while everyone else was asleep, as she was an early riser.

And Piper McClean would be subject to many surprises that day, for Fýlo was lurking just around the door for anyone nearby.

Screams, moans, and cries filled the air, the moon hanging high in the sky, overlooking the scene happening before it.

And it was greeted by a very large scene.

Everyone was on each other, the voices of those who gave out their pleasure filling the air entirely.

Some were just one girl on two guys, or the other way around.

In a few cases, it was one girl or guy on several of the opposite gender.

But in one special case...

Percy laid on his back on the bed, legs hanging off the edge of the bed, Annabeth sucking him off roughly, her mother under her, ravishing her tongue on his testicles.

Rachael moaned loudly as she scraped her vagina over his mouth, his tongue rubbing around inside her, Thaila being fingered by Percy, his two fingers pumping into her at a pace that made her moan loudly.

Annabeth began to suck harder, doing more to pleasure him by humming into his length.

Percy moaned into Rachael, making her shudder.

After an hour of doing this, Percy came, shooting his spunk into Annabeth's mouth.

She pulled her mouth away, watching as his length twitched and shot out more and more of the white substance spurting out.

The girls saw this, and all four gathered around Percy's hard length without saying a word to one another.

They all simply started licking up whatever they could of the delicious cum.

Percy breathed much too heavily, his body giving a larger sign of the strain that he'd been putting on it in the past day.

They'd been giving him a reversed gang bang for the past several hours, and for the past few rounds, Percy could feel his body start to tell him to stop.

But the girls never grew tired of the process they went through.

Even if it weren't as much over time, his cum was a great reward to them all.

Not a few minutes after they started another round, another goddess in the room began to wake up, and as Artemis woke up once more, she saw the group once again ducking Percy.

She felt her eyes widen momentarily, then narrow, as she walked to the group, kneeling down.

She felt a bit angry at Percy committing adultery with others, when the only person who should've been allowed that honor was her.

After all, he was HER beloved.

But, then she figured that all men were like this.

She'd do her best to please him, even if she didn't like it.

And so, she joined Rachael as she sucked his balls, soon making him cum and joining the other 4 women as they feasted upon him after he came.

Within hours, the entire camp had been affected by Fýlo.

All but one person.

A young girl tended to a fire, which changed color as she listened to the endless moans and screams of unmistakable pleasure.

She regarded it all sadly, sighing softly.

Hestia knew what was happening.

But she didn't try to interfere.

Personally, she could understand what Fýlo was doing, though it was wrong.

She knew what lonliness could do to a person...

Aphrodite looked through her mirror, watching the entire camp.

For the entire day, she could see how much of the campers were having sex, and for once, it shocked - though in a way pleased - her.

But the question of what was happening to cause this to happen kept festering in her mind.

After all, even with the use of her belt - one used to make all who see the one wearing it instantly fall for them - even the Goddess of Sexuality herself couldn't create a camp wide orgy happen.

At least not instantly.

So who must've-

It was that split second she realized.

The Titan War was over, with immense casualties on both sides.

These demigods all had suddenly chosen to start to have sex with each other.

And the person responsible wasn't her...

As she finally began connecting the dots, she went through her mental checklist:

A War ending with an immense drop in a population: Check.

An entire community driven to have sex with each other: Check...

No gradual signs that this would happen, indicating she didn't have anything to do with this: Check...

Facing these three signs, Aphrodite gave a sigh.

So "he" was at it again...

Giving another sigh, the goddess knew she'd have to punish him once more for going overboard.

It seemed he never learned after all.

She looked at the scene once more, half lidding her eyes.

She almost wished Fýlo had never been punished all those eons ago...

Almost. He'd done something too stupid for anyone else.

And as he had a large amount of knowledge, he of all people should've realized beforehand what he was doing was wrong.

She got up from her bed, walking out of the bedroom.

Though she wished she could watch for a bit longer, she had to do her duties.

Even if she didn't want to...

Percy was thrusting harshly into Artemis, scraping his dick between her tight folds, Thaila and Annabeth sucking his balls from behind, Rachael and Athena both trying to kiss him at the same time.

As her folds clenched tightly around him, Percy was able to hold in his cum, then pulled out his length completely.

He made a certain gesture, and knowing what it meant, the girls all got on their knees in a line on the bed, asses sticking up, each girl spreading their openings for him.

Percy got behind each one, grabbing their hips and thrusting into them, pounding his length into them until he felt their climax, their walls clenching ever so tightly around him that he came then and there.

The first person to get this treatment, Annabeth, was met with unconsciousness as this happened, his cum exploding within her.

As Thaila was next, she received similar treatment, and was soon fucked to unconsciousness by her lover.

This process continued until he reached the last woman, Athena.

The goddess of wisdom felt him grip her waist very tightly, then begin the drilling process, their flesh clapping together again and again.

She moaned loudly, Percy bringing her to throw her head down on the bed, releasing the way she held her opening up.

When Percy came once more, it was apparent how much she visibly shuddered, then fell silent, body falling onto the bed.

He pulled out of her, breathing hard again.

"...I'm not sure I'll be able to keep this up for much longer..." He said to himself between breaths.

'You're doing pretty good for your first day as my host. Just one more woman you have to do, and I'll let you rest for now.'

He narrowed his eyes in exhaustion, "Who?"

'Walk outside and you'll see.'

He did as told, and Percy saw her after a moment of looking around.

A tall, beautiful woman, her voluptuous body alluring to anyone passing her by.

Aphrodite had come to camp Half Blood.

Percy walked to the woman, standing before her when he was a few yards away from her.

"Perceus," Aphrodite looked at him, looking him up and down, "You seem different."

Percy put his hands on his hips, "Yes. Why are you here Aphrodite?"

"Because it's rather obvious that my idiot son is at his mischief again." She responded.

"Why do you say one of your children did this?"

"It is impolite to play dumb Perceus. Your body shows very clearly that you've received his blessing."

He sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I'm glad to know you think that way." She smiled at him, "Now, show me where Fýlo is so I can-" She began to walk to him, but after she took a third step, that step turned out to be her most reckless mistake.

Fýlo smiled, covering his mother within a split second.

Aphrodite stiffened, then looked at her own body, "So that's where you were..." She covered herself, hugging herself tightly.

Percy didn't even realize that he was walking so quickly to her until he was in front of her, planting his lips firmly on Aphrodite's.

The goddess let her eyes turn wide at this action, but narrowed her them defiantly.

She concentrated her godly power, then repulsed against Fýlo.

If the God had teeth, he would've gritted them, then pushed his power to anothe few scales.

Just what he'd expect of his mother...

Aphrodite pushed her own power higher, but was surprised by Percy when he reached through her robes, rubbing his fingers against her opening roughly.

She couldn't suppress the moan from being muffled from her mouth by their lip lock, and in that moment of lost concentration, Fýlo pushed his godly powers to the max.

She felt her eyes turn wide as the power instantly overwhelmed her, not even giving her a prayer of breaking free from his grip.

She moaned into Percy's lips next moment, her mind becoming overrun by her son's.

She reached down, taking Percy's length into her soft hands, moving it up and down his length.

Percy responded by grabbing her robes, ripping them into pieces, grabbing her ass and pulling her against his body when her body was revealed enough to him.

She was quite tall, her features for once unchanging, her black hair reaching her neck.

Her breasts were big F-Cups, her nipples a light pink, her perfectly well toned stomach leading down to her hairless pussy, her butt cheeks firm to his touch, long thighs leading down to her feet.

"I've never felt so much lust for someone Perceus..." She moaned almost.

Percy felt her lifting her leg up, and he held it in the air.

She got on her toes for the other foot, and Percy realized what she doing in time to catch her other leg.

He snaked his hands under her thighs, back to her luscious butt.

Her hand went down, gripping his length and aiming it, rubbing it against her pussy.

Percy thrust into her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're so big! Even Ares isn't as large as you!"

He decided to ignore that comment, slamming her down his length roughly, her wet folds so hot and slippery.

She moaned loudly, hugging him to her.

Her breasts were caught on either side of his face, and he was covered in her bosom.

Their flesh slapped together loudly, Percy thrusting harder, beginning to scrape his length into her, making Aphrodite throw her head back, screaming out.

Fýlo willed the other campers, still in the middle of their fuck time, to stop after their next round ended, going to where the son of Poseidon and the Goddess of Love were located.

As they crowded around, Aphrodite felt their eyes pouring into her from almost every direction.

Feeling this happening, she closed her eyes tightly, trying to block the lusty gazes out of her mind.

Fýlo smiled.

So this was how his mother reacted to being given her own medicine...

Aphrodite let out a scream as she came, her walls clenching so impossibly tightly around Percy's length that he barely held himself.

Percy pulled out of her, pushing her against a cabin wall, then thrusting back into her from behind.

He lifted her leg up, scraping his dick even deeper than before inside of her, making her groan out in pleasure.

He cupped her breast with his free hand, moving it and sucking harshly on her nipple as the other bounced, wildly thrusting into her now.

Aphrodite had no choice but to start to scream, her pussy hot, the dick fucking her filling her completely.

He moved his hands under both her thighs then, moving her off the cabin wall, spreading her legs as widely as possible, thrusting powerfully into her from behind, her breasts bouncing from the thrusts.

She moaned louder, seeing the spectators, noticing they were using her and Percy as a turn on as they watched.

She went red in the face, eyes going a bit wide in surprise as Percy fell on his butt after a long time of this.

She felt him lifting her legs up again, even higher now, knees reaching her shoulders, her breasts still visible between the back part of her thighs.

As he began another ruthless flurry of thrusts into her, Aphrodite suddenly felt Percy pushing into her womb with his length.

She felt her eyes widening at this realization.

Percy was genuinely big! Very few men had ever been able to reach her womb with sex before!

Within another hour, he thrust into her completely, hearing Aphrodite scream as she felt his spunk filling her.

He pulled out after finishing then, and pushed her on all fours.

He got behind her, aiming his dick and ramming his length into her hot folds again.

He grabbed her shapely curves as he fucked her without mercy.

In an hour's time, Aphrodite came again.

Percy clenched his teeth, not thrusting for a moment, then grabbing her elbows, pulling them and fucking her once again.

Her back went up in a strange angle, her big butt cheeks jiggling with each clap of their flesh, her moans growing to become screams whenever he began to speed up, and Aphrodite began wondering if he was widening her womb at one point.

He was so BIG...!

Within another hour, Percy released his cum into her once more as her walls clenched onto him, and she shook violently.

The other campers were now fucking each other now, still watching Aphrodite and Percy all the while.

And luckily for them, Percy got a huge boost of power from Fýlo in that moment.

He gripped her elbows more tightly, then began to pummel into her for another round, making the goddess scream after a moment of gasps.

When he finally stopped, the campers were all tired out to the point that they couldn't even lift a finger anymore.

The sun was really peaking out of the horizon!

Only Percy wasn't tired out, yet Aphrodite was breathing harshly, her left leg hanging over Percy's shoulder, his dick still scraping into her.

He came one more time then, then finally pulled out, her pussy almost pouring out his overflowing cum.

Fýlo left her body then, and the goddess suddenly felt severely drained...

She lost consciousness in that moment.

The God of Sex smiled at his mother.

Served her right.

He'd drained more power from her than anyone else, and her sex with Percy only made that trend rise considerably.

But he shouldn't work his host too hard...

'Perceus, take Aphrodite to your cabin. Pull all the girls close to you as much as possible, then you can rest. You've done very well.' Fýlo ordered.

Percy picked up the goddess without thought, pulling her up in a bridal style, carrying her to the cabin, where he was met with the very deep smell of sweat and cum.

He laid Aphrodite down onto the bed along with the other five girls, then curled them in different positions on him, using his water powers to move them with their sweat.

When he was finished, Aphrodite's breasts were on either side of his dick, her breathing on it, Artemis with her pussy in his face and her face in front of his dick, Thaila and Rachael with their cunts being pushed roughly into by Percy's knees with their asses facing him, and Athena and Annabeth's breasts on either side of his face.

Feeling that he'd followed Fýlo's instructions best as he could, he fell asleep in moments.

Little did he know...

Fýlo watched the other camp, seeing the many girls becoming restless.

They questioned one thing, and one thing only: Where was Artemis?

The entire group came together then, and deciding to send one person towards Camp Half Blood, they sent that one girl.

However, she didn't go far.

For Fýlo took all that time they took for the meeting to encircle them.

And in the next moment, just when the girl they sent was about to leave, he pushed his formless body into the makeshift camp, capturing everyone within minutes.

Fýlo knew Percy would be extremely busy when he woke up, what with several hundred girls to pleasure...

Percy slowly opened his eyes, waking up to the sight of many naked women, a massive hard on developing as Artemis and Aphrodite both breathed on his dick as he slept.

The realization of his position around the numerous women made him become forced to recall the events of the night before.

All the sex... the orgy... Fýlo...

'It's about time you woke up.' Fýlo said, a smile in his voice.

'I'm worn out and it's only been two days...' Percy responded, closing his eyes again.

Suddenly, his body sparked up with energy, and his eyes turned wide, becoming a bright gold for a split second before returning to normal.

'Better?' Fýlo asked.

'What the heck was...?'

'I gave you a small sliver of my power. You should be a bit stronger, and your stamina should rise a bit. You're welcome.' He spoke smugly. He'd probably have a smile if he had a face, Percy thought.

'Thanks. But...' He looked at all the girls, 'What am I supposed to do now?'

'Whatever do you mean?'

'Is there anything else I need to do right now?'

His answer came as two moist, warm, slick objects began rubbing against his dick.

Suddenly, Percy felt Aphrodite's breasts moving up and down his length, and he moaned loudly, the tit fuck and dual tongues making pleasure spike through his spine.

Soon, the other girls awoke as well.

Annabeth was the first of them to wake up, and after realizing the position she was in, lifted herself, and as Percy looked at her, he realized that her body had somewhat changed.

Her hair was now somewhat longer, and her hips seemed to have become wider than before, legs elongated and making her taller than him once again.

But Percy couldn't help noticing despite these details two more of them.

Her ass and tits.

Her ass had become bigger, as though swelled up overnight.

Her breasts on the other hand had grown greatly.

She had even surpassed her own mother's size, her now with large and beautiful D-Cup tits.

As he looked back up at her face, Percy came to his realization.

She'd become older, much older, than the night before.

Before it wouldn't be a mistake to say Annabeth was at the age to go to high school.

But now, anyone could mistake her for a college age student.

Annabeth lifted herself up, over Percy's face, then lowered herself on his face, pussy above his mouth.

He began eating her out immediately, yet at her moans, Artemis pushed her pussy closer to his face as well, and he proceeded to give both girls turns for eating them out deeply, moaning loudly.

Thaila and Rachael both woke next moment, and they both lifted themselves up, rotating with Percy's knees still implanted into their cunts.

They made it so that they each faced Percy's dick, and they added themselves to the two goddesses as they sucked on it, which had extended two inches, thus making the pole a whole twelve inches.

As time went on, Annabeth and Artemis both started to sweat, their climaxes approaching slowly but steadily. When it came, Percy heard each of them moaning loudly, and as he registered this fact in his mind, he activated his powers, taking Annabeth and Artemis' sweat from their bodies and wrapping them around everyone's waists and limbs, spreading the latter mentioned body parts out in the air, much like the manner two nights before in the shower room.

Percy made each female hover in the air in a semi-circle around the bed, looking at each person, taken aback by the sights of their bodies.

'How do you like this power of mine?' Fýlo asked, a smirk in his voice.

Percy had no words for a long moment.

In addition to Annabeth, it seemed ALL the girls had undergone an aging process... which somehow ended in them all becoming significantly more voluptuous.

Thaila, who once only had C-Cups, now had very large F-Cups, while also having a much wider set of hips and a much firmer set of buttocks.

Rachael, who also only had C-Cups, now had a set of E-Cup breasts that were bigger than Artemis'. Her hips hadn't become as wide however, and neither had her butt grown, though she was taller than most, legs longer than the other girls.

Artemis seemed to have aged only two more years, and yet her breasts had grown from E-Cups to F-Cups, butt the third largest yet still the firmest of them all, though her legs weren't as long as everyone else.

Athena had become a few years older, her tits now E-Cups, hips alluring and ass the second largest in the group, though not as firm as Artemis'.

Aphrodite had lost her constantly changing appearance, her now simply having a head of short black hair that seemed to be greased down, eyes now a bright blue, lips full and luscious. She seemed to have aged a few years, yet her body had undergone large changes.

Her F-Cups had now grown to full on G-Cups, ass quite huge, so much so that the average person could wear it as an oversized hat, and somewhat extended legs, which were already long enough to begin with.

'Fýlo... what the heck happened...?'

'I'm glad you like it. You know how most of the gods have powers and weapons they themselves make? Well, this is mine. It's called "Lucid Prime". Basically, it makes me able to change the age of people to when their bodies were, or will be, in their prime. But, the power works a bit differently for males unfortunately. I can only change how much fat or muscle is in their bodies. I also can change how long a man's erection is (look down and you'll see), but nothing else though.'

Percy actually wondered what he would've done if he could change his age.

But he pushed that thought away quickly, deciding not to dwell on it.

He faced the person closest to him, then walked towards them, releasing them from the water lock prison and dropping them to the floor.

He picked Athena up, putting her on the bed and aiming his dick at her opening.

Then, without asking, he thrust as deeply into her as possible, making her arch her back as he filled her.

He began thrusting wildly almost instantaneously, burying his right hand in her left boob, holding her hip in the other, her free breast bouncing.

Athena moaned loudly, throwing her head back as Percy scraped his dick into her.

Percy moaned as well, scraping his dick into her, repeatedly hitting a wall inside of her.

Soon, somehow knowing that behind that wall lay her womb, he thrust as powerfully as possible, uncaring of Athena's heightened screams, or of the wetness of the spectators openings, as he did this.

Soon, the wall opened up, and he pushed past it and into her womb, thrusting as deeply as several minutes, Athena climaxed, yet Percy still fucked her just as brutally, if not more so than before, clenching his butt cheeks as tightly together as possible, holding in his cum.

It took another hour before Athena reached her second climax.

In said climax, she arched her back once again, and Percy buried both of his hands in her breasts, pushing her back onto the bed, thrusting fully into her before exploding his cum into her, filling her womb with it, making Athena scream out again.

Her heart hammered through her left breast, and Percy slowly pulled out of her, stopping when only the head was still inside.

He used his powers again, and with them, he made her a new water prison, ankles reaching up to her shoulders, wrists in a water cuff in the air that was tied to the high bed of the bunk, where she hung, the water forming a bond around her ankles and shoulders, tightening very much.

Athena's opening lay for the girls to see, and Percy's cum came out of her hole at a steady drip.

He'd truthfully, needless to say, came a big load inside of her.

Percy smiled, then walked towards the next girl.

As Aphrodite fell into his arms, Percy smirked, then threw her on the bed, Fýlo somewhat taking control now.

As he positioned himself, he gripped her hips, Aphrodite holding herself up already, looking behind herself, eyes widening as he thrust into her from behind.

She gasped, but moved her hand over Percy's as he gripped her hip, using her free hand to help support herself.

He scraped his dick into her, her breasts bouncing wildly.

He slapped her ass several times, her voice taking on a much higher pitch than she screamed, both Percy and Fýlo relished in the beautiful sound.

Then, Percy did something that Fýlo hadn't thought of. He grabbed her throat by wrapping a hand over her neck, moving her open mouth to lay underneath Athena's still dripping opening.

Aphrodite felt the seeds falling on her tongue, yet she didn't try to stop it from flowing. In actuality, she leaned up, moaning all the while, and used her fingers to spread her pussy lips, the cum quickly gushing out of Athena and into Aphrodite's awaiting mouth.

She drank as though drinking from a water fountain, trying to take in every last drop, and in that moment, Percy grabbed her elbows and pulled them harshly back, her back bending to his will.

He became ferocious with his thrusts now, drilling at an inhuman pace inside of her, Aphrodite screaming, the cum Athena was gushing out almost choking her, making her try to move so the cum could go onto her face, but Percy moved her mouth back under it, fucking her with all the new strength Fýlo had given him.

In an hour and a half, Aphrodite climaxed, and her walls tightened deeply around Percy's length. He smiled, grabbing her breasts and massaging them, though not being fully able to fit his hands around them.

Aphrodite screamed as his length filled her.

Even Ares couldn't even compare to Perceus, she thought.

Then, to her surprise, Percy thrust into her womb at long last, and he exploded his seed into her.

She screamed, then groaned suddenly when Percy pulled out of her abruptly, and before she could even fully see what he was doing, Percy thrust into her mouth, making Aphrodite have to deal with him thrusting into her cum layered mouth.

He started pushing and pulling, Aphrodite sucking hungrily on him, his cum pumping into her mouth, Percy soon thrusting fully into her throat, holding her head to him.

As he finished, he pulled out of her mouth, it covered in cum.

Seeing this, Percy rubbed his cock on her face, wiping himself clean, Aphrodite simply taking it.

As he finished wiping himself, he saw how breathless she was, and decided to show mercy.

He turned to the next girl, Artemis, and began to take her down.

He'd only had sat down on the bed with her on top of him when the door opened.

But this time, it wasn't a girl who walked was a man.

But this man wasn't any ordinary man.

This man was...

"Apollo?" Percy said, jumping in shock.

Apollo didn't give any answer, only stared for long moment.

Then he pulled out a sword from his sheath, "I see you're the one who took my sister's virginity. So, though I'm somewhat glad my sister has finally found someone, I'll have to kill you, Percy Jackson."

Artemis almost instantly jumped off of Percy at those words, reaching her scattered clothes and taking up her knives.

"Don't you dare lay a hand against him." Artemis spoke, eyes narrowed.

Apollo swung his sword in the air to add emphasis to his own words, "Stay out of this. This isn't just about you. Olympus is in a state of pandemonium right now. You CAN'T fight me on this one!"

"Try me." She responded, lunging at her twin rotated the blade around for the first strike, but had to dodge her second knife, barely avoiding a stab.

He jumped back, Artemis following his movements, visibly uncaring of the fact that she was without clothes.

Percy tried to go to stop it...

'Stay in here Perceus. I'll fix this.' Fýlo ordered.

...but was stopped when Fýlo told him not to.

The boy was about to object, yet somehow felt when the God of Sex left his body, leaving him to fall to the ground as the loss of energy left him.

"Sis, why are you attacking me?" Apollo yelled outside, shrugging off another blow with his sword.

"You threaten Perceus' life!" Artemis roared in response, the sun touching the west horizon and marking them as they fought in the currently empty Camp Half took one more step back, and Fýlo planted himself on the ground in his path, where he soon stepped.

Apollo's eyes widened, feeling him cover him before he could register it at he scowled.

YOU again?! He thought to himself.

'Nice to see you too.' Fýlo said sarcastically.

Apollo dodged another strike that Artemis aimed for his head, thoughts processing the new information.

'Are you the one who caused the crisis to start?'

'Depends on what the crisis is.'

Apollo scowled deeper if possible.'The power of the thrones of three goddesses have suddenly disappeared. Every one of them had last been sighted in Camp Half Blood before their thrones faded.'

'Oh... yes, that may have been me.'

'You rotten little...! You even went for my sister?!'

'You may wish to stop her from killing you before you try getting rid of me.' Fýlo said knowingly.

His words were brought extra emphasis as Artemis sliced a cut on his cheek as he attempted to dodge again.

Damn it, Apollo thought, he's right. I can't be distracted by him!

But, Fýlo's next comment made it so that doing this was more difficult.

'I wonder how good of a sex toy you'd be to Artemis...'

'...!'

Apollo felt Fýlo begin to use his mind altering powers, and based on his comment, he didn't want to even imagine the result of that.

And so, feeling it to be safe, Apollo entered his godly form to repel his powers.

The light was intense as it filled the whole camp, and Fýlo seemed to lose his own influence on him.

Maybe he was the reason that his movements had slown down.

But, unknown to anyone, Fýlo smiled.

He'd told all the male campers to watch the fight between Apollo and Artemis.

They'd all obeyed, of course, and kept watching, even as Apollo entered his godly form.

And the result was all of them becoming nothing but piles of sand, forgotten to an uncaring sky.

Fýlo smiled at this.

Everything had gone according to plan.

As always.

Apollo pulled the bow and arrow from behind his back and aimed at Artemis in a split second.

He was just about to release the arrow when Fýlo returned, using his own full power.

Apollo felt his eyes widen, shock setting in for confidence.

His aim faltered, and his arrow went flying in the wrong direction.

Fýlo smirked at his expression.

'You really think I'm that easy to beat? You give yourself too much credit.'

Apollo's eyes went wide as horror filled his gaze, falling to his knees, his godly power drained from him in less than a moment.

The light faded, and he realized what had happened as a feeling of overwhelming weakness set into his bones.

Fýlo had made him a mere mortal.

Artemis hesitated as she saw her brother fall to her knees.

But Fýlo saw this, and so he altered her memories.

He changed her memories of Apollo, changing it from him being her annoying twin brother to being a mortal that had tried to kill Percy in hope to gain power.

And she believed it all.

And not caring at all for the mortal before her, she herself entered her godly form, the bright light meeting his eyes.

And in a moment, Apollo had become a pile of sand as well.

Artemis sighed in exhaustion, returning to her human form, but was surprised when she saw girls come out from countless places in Camp Half Blood.

Yet not a single head was male.

Percy walked out, as Fýlo had returned to him and gave him the OK, but was shocked at the sight of hundreds of girls standing fully naked in the Cabin U.

'All of these girls are yours to fuck, Percy boy.' Fýlo said, proud in himself.

'Where are...' Percy began to ask, only for Fýlo to alter his memories as well.

He now no longer knew of Apollo, and as far as he knew, he'd been the only male to ever step foot in Camp Half Blood in history.

So he didn't question Fýlo's words at all.

'Ok, but...' Percy felt himself looking strangely at the whole group, 'How do you expect me to have sex with all of them?'

'You'll have to take it one step at a time. But trust me, we'll be closer to fufilling our deal afterwards. I'll tell you who will be with you tonight. Oh, but first things first! Do you see the lake behind all the cabins?'

Percy looked, and nodded mentally.

'Use your powers to soak all of these girls.'

'...why?'

'You will see.'

Percy would've stared for a moment if he could see Fýlo, but decided to just go with it a second later.

He used a large amount of power, the knot in his stomach not as large as it usually was, and washed a wave through the hordes of girls, many screaming in surprise.

'Keep them underwater for a little bit... and... take the water away.'

Percy thrust his arms back towards the lake, before turning to them, almost jumping in surprise at the sight that greeted him.

All of the girls had become the sexy versions of themselves!

'What the - ?!'

'Like it? I mixed my powers with yours, and here's the end result. And now, for the first person you'll be spending some time with.'

"Percy Jackson." A curvy girl walked up to him from inside the crowd, hair brown but eyes like a warm, glowing, fireplace.

'Here she is.' Fýlo spoke, a somewhat sly smile in his voice.

Percy looked at her face, "...are you...?"

Fýlo answered his unsaid question. 'I thought you knew it's not right to stare. Especially when it's the Goddess of the Hearth, Hestia.'

Hestia smiled, hands casually touching her breasts, which were currently F-Cups, and shaking her seductively wide hips.

Percy was already mesmerized by the sight of her naked body.

But the thing that surprised him was the fact that she looked no older than 17!

Hestia noticed his look and blushed.

'Just so you know, she hasn't been put through Lucid Prime yet. So that isn't the sexiest her body can be.' Fýlo spoke.

Hestia reached out and gripped his dick tightly, as it had become so stiff that it was pointing up at her stomach.

Percy made a grunt come out of his throat at this action, and Hestia smiled, twisting her hand on his shaft.

"Come, Perceus." Hestia said, pulling his dick roughly to her, and Percy followed her effort, taken aback when Hestia hopped onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist, the bottom of her breasts holding up both of her melons as they lay on Percy's shoulders.

"Hestia..." Percy was cut off when Hestia slammed her lips against his, kissing deeply, before breaking the kiss, leaning into Percy's ear.

"Percy Jackson, I want to pledge allegiance to stay with you forever. I wish to become your wife..." Hestia whispered.

Percy heard this, and his expression was that of surprise.

Then he wrapped his hands under Hestia's knees, and she unwrapped her legs around him, smiling, "Take me, Percy."

She reached down, then grasped his dick, lifting herself up, aiming the head, then pushing it into herself, sighing shakily as it pushed into her.

Percy took the initiative to keep pushing into her, and to his surprise, she was as tight as Artemis was for their first time.

He pushed past her cervix, the wall being broken, and to his surprise, Hestia seemed to tighten up even more!

He held her as she clung tightly to him, and tears were shed from her eyes.

'Do it Fýlo...' Hestia thought, the pain like nothing she felt before.

'Are you sure you want this?' Fýlo responded, and for once, his voice was tense with worry and concern.

'Of course. This was our deal after all...' Hestia hugged Percy, and she whispered to him, "Go."

Percy started bouncing her on his length, dick cutting deeper and deeper into her, moving her walls aside bit by bit, then finally pushing into her uterus.

Hestia had been screaming out in pleasure the entire time, Percy's massive length giving her a sensation of pain and pleasure, eyes closed tightly, the meeting of their flesh so loud that she made strange sounds.

Fýlo looked, and searching through Hestia's memories, he sighed softly.

He didn't want to do this, he thought to himself, yet began draining her power from her.

And made her a mere mortal.

Hestia was then fucked so hard that it seemed Pery's thrusts gave a whole new definition of the word "brutal".

After hours passed, Hestia soon climaxed, screaming out at the top of her lungs, thrusting her chest up, Percy still pounding into her while grabbing her firm ass, before giving one last mighty thrust that left him fully inside of Hestia, and his cum exploded into her womb, and Hestia felt herself climax again at the feeling of the incredibly hot seeds filling her.

She was out of breath, yet smiled, looking up at Percy, kissing him lightly again.

When she pulled away, she smiled, before resting her head on Percy's shoulder.

Fýlo remembered the second part of their deal, and he hesitated, but sighed softly a moment later, reluctantly following through with the former Goddess' wish.

And he altered Percy's memories, not dramatically, but making it seem as though he grew up in a society that saw sex as a sign of marriage.

Getting a woman pregnant or having sex with them a certain number of times would make it official that they were legally married (Fýlo decided to go with 5 times of having sex before that happened).

The tradition had started in the U.S. originally, but then gradually spread worldwide.

And Percy questioned it as much as when Fýlo wiped his memory of boys ever being present in Camp Half Blood; not at all.

Percy would then carry Hestia into his cabin, finding the remaining girls still floating in the air, and setting Hestia down on her back, ignoring the still severely dazed Athena and Aphrodite, before turning back to the girls, looking at them one by one.

Rachael, Thaila, and Annabeth looked at him, and he released them from their prisons.

Annabeth fell on her feet, as did the other two, and Percy looked at them in the face for a long time.

Then he walked forward, grasping Annabeth's shoulders, then kissing her deeply.

She kissed back instantly, and soon, anyone could look into the cabin to find Percy putting Annabeth on all fours, pounding into her doggy style, kissing Thaila to his right and free hand rubbing Rachael's opening to his left, as the latter mentioned girl bit lightly into his neck, moaning softly, while Annabeth had her head down, breasts bouncing to Percy's thrusts, giving groans and screams of pleasure.

Hours later, Percy once again had all the girls in different positions around his body.

Aphrodite lay once again with her now larger mounds suffocating his cock, only now Athena had the head pushing into her opening, laid on top of Aphrodite as the bottom half of her face was plastered in her ass cheeks, the upper half with her nose right agaist her pussy, breathing lightly on it.

Annabeth was laid on top of Percy, pussy pressed into his face, mouth in front of Aphrodite's breasts and breathing into Athena and Percy's joined flesh.

On Percy's forehead was Hestia's cunt, and the smell of their pussies filled the son of Poseidon's nostrils, replacing regular air.

The remaining girls were stacked one on top of the other, pussies stacked up as well in the same way, just inches from touching each other, Artemis on top of Hestia, and Thaila on top of Artemis, and Rachael on top of Annabeth, and Piper on top of her, as she'd made a reappearance after Percy's fifth round with the mortal girls.

Percy had learned that Fýlo gained power via sex and sexual urges as well, and knowing this, Percy had taken the liberty of using some water he got from his fountain and using water dildos to fuck the girls in their sleep, not hard enough to wake them, but hard enough to make their opening glisten with their own juices.

Percy would wake up to find that his face was covered completely with cum, and he got the girls up and ready when he recieved new orders from Fýlo.

'I need you to take a few girls with you. Don't worry about getting dressed; no one'll really notice you.'

Percy was at a state of disbelief when he heard that, but after a few promises from the God, Percy put his faith in him.

Just before leaving Camp, Percy looked at his companions, Athena, and Annabeth.

'Just these two Fýlo?'

'Yes, they'll do just fine.' Fýlo responded instantly.

"Percy," Annabeth walked to his side, a golden coin in hand, "You wanted me to summon the Gray Sisters Percy?"

Percy nodded, and watched as Annabeth summoned them, the taxi appearing from the ground.

Annabeth got in first, crawling inside the leather seated car, Percy subconsciously staring at her ass as she went in, and he knew that he'd never get enough of doing anything to it.

The seats were cold without any clothes, and the Gray Sisters were already fighting as they usually did.

Unil of course Fýlo wrapped around all three of them.

All three suddenly went very still, then at his orders, Percy unleashed the water from the jug he held in his hand, and it covered the siblings for a moment before being retracted, revealing a new set of women.

All had their teeth and eyes, and tehy didn't fight at all as they saw this, bodies now in their prime.

Percy crawled in after Annabeth, and Athena followed suit, the sisters driving away then, already knowing where to go.

Annabeth leaned her head on Percy's shoulder, and after a few minutes, she grasped his somewhat hardened length, then rubbing him off until completely hard.

Athena saw this, and smiled, leaning her head down and taking the head of his cock into her mouth.

Percy moaned, and when Annabeth's tongue joined in with her mother's, he threw his head back, knowing he'd never enjoyed such a blowjob like that in the entire time since he'd had sex for the first time a few days ago.

Soon, when he was fully hard, Athena attempted to get on top of him, only for Annabeth to stop her, "Mom, I think I should go first."

"Why?"

"She'll be able to handle it better than you." Percy said to her, and Athena's eyes flickered, as though challenged.

"Fine then, go Annabeth, show me how well you can handle him." Athena said, and watched as Annabeth got on top of Percy, his pole sticking up enough that she didn't have to aim it, and spread her opening with her fingers before pushing himself into her, breathing stopping the more and more he filled her pussy.

Percy smiled at her look, and he grabbed her hips tightly, bouncing her up and down brutally from the first bounce, and Annabeth grabbed his shoulders to support herself, moans already forcing themselves out of her lips.

Percy looked, trying to see if the Gray sisters were looking, and found they didn't have much of a care for it at all.

He smiled, then returned to Annabeth, clenching his butt cheeks in his seat as he held in his cum, watching her breasts bouncing beautifully as he bounced her up and down.

He kept doing this for several minutes, then pushed fully inside of her one last time before pulling out.

Annabeth breathed slow, heavy breaths, trying to regain them, sweat forming on her body, only for Percy to turn her around while lifting her in the air, using his thumbs to spread her ass cheeks, aiming his dick, and thrusting into there, Annabeth arching her back.

He pounded into her asshole, it spreading to his movements, taking notice of the fact that Athena was watching them silently.

Several minutes later, Percy came inside of Annabeth's ass, spurting cum into her.

Annabeth moaned loudly in a mix of discomfort and pleasure, and he felt her juices shooting out into his legs next moment.

He pulled out of her, and Percy could see her asshole had spread deeply, much more than his tentacles had ever caused, as cum fell out of the hole.

He sat her down next to him, and his cock was still as hard as it was a long time ago.

Athena immediately got on top of him, pushing him into her, grasping his shoulders tightly, riding him.

Percy grabbed her big ass in response, helping her to ride him, and she moaned uncontrollably.

Yet, Percy had known how to thrust into her to make her cum faster.

He pushed his length deeper into her, just until he kissed her womb with his cock, and he at that same pace rapidly for the duration of less than a half hour before her walls closed in deeply on him, him cumming inside of her as well, their juices mixing.

She screamed, and breathed heavily soon after, the car soon stopping.

Seeing they'd arrived at their destination, Percy smiled, and due to the sex God's orders, he told them to wait for them, as he had another stop planned.

He threw Athena and Annabeth both over his shoulders, positioning them so that their cunts were pressed into his shoulders.

He had actually put them over his shoulders in a backwards way so to speak, using their sweat to keep them from falling, yet kept them so that they were hanging head first close to his dick, and seeing that it was still hard, Annabeth and Athena both tried to suck him off, tongue both ramming into each others as they licked him off.

Percy simply smiled at the pleasure, hands squeezing their ass cheeks as he had his hand over one of each of them.

As he walked in this fashion, he stopped when he saw where he was, and wondered why Fýlo had brought him here.

Nonetheless, Percy walked inside the shack of Auntie M's shack.

As he walked with Athena and Annabeth both sucking him off in the weird position they were in, Percy walked, eyes set forward as he went.

He walked in the middle of a yard filled with stone statues, and as Percy stood there for a moment, he inwardly questioned why he was brought here to begin with.

And though he didn't expect a response, he got one.

"I brought you here because there's something I need to show you. It won't have the same effect that I want if it's done any other way."

As though on cue, "Son of Poseidon." Medusa's voice trailed into his ear from behind him.

Percy closed his eyes instantly, turning to her, "Yes Medusa?"

"Why do you have those two women on your shoulders... oh." Medusa looked at Athena with disdain in her voice.

"What?" Percy said, him crouching down and letting the two girls down, them getting on their feet very quickly, standing next to him.

"You're quite a hypocrite Athena." Medusa spoke to the goddess, arms crossed, "You cursed me for doing the same thing as you are doing now. Only you seem much more willing than I was."

Athena gave no response, and at Fýlo's order, Percy finally slowly opened his eyes back up.

Medusa looked with her long black dress, a shawl over her hair but nothing covering her pale green eyes.

"What do you mean by "more willing"?" Annabeth asked, "I thought she placed a curse on you because you were making out with Poseidon in her temple."

"That's the children's edited version you ignorant child." Medusa spoke with scorn, "I had never agreed to anything with Poseidon. I hadn't even known it was him until he revealed his power to me." She looked down, "And after all of everything was said and done, when I tried to reject Poseidon's supposed "love" for me, he takes me to her temple and rapes me!" She snarled, pointing at Athena.

"What?" Percy said with widened eyes, "My dad wouldn't rape anyone!" He yelled.

"Oh think again demi-god. Your father doesn't even care what he has to do. If he wants something, or someone, be it even simply a person's body, he'll do anything to have it, whether its owner likes it or not!" She glared at him with utmost hate, "And as though it couldn't have gotten any worse, when this woman comes and curses me for life, Poseidon threw me away as though I meant nothing to him!" She spoke with a very bitter voice, as though her voice dripped in the venom of a snake, "And all my life afterwards I could never ever be able to come back home... there wasn't anyone to go home to!" She yelled, and tears formed visibly in her eyes.

"Medusa..." Percy looked at her with a tinge of guilt in him.

"Everyone I saw turned to stone... I couldn't even love anyone... all I had were my children... even though they brought me the most suffering..." Medusa snapped her gaze back up at the trio, "And yet now you dare enter my sanctuary and not only defile it with your presence, but do the exact same thing you punished me for?! What logic in Tartarus said that you doing that would ever be fair?!" Medusa roared.

"I didn't do it to punish you." Athena finally spoke, "I did it to punish Poseidon."

"Then you should've punished him, not just place a curse on me for something that wasn't even my choice!" Medusa now had tears running down her face, but her glare remained the same, "Why did you place that curse on me? I thought that you were supposed to be the rulers of the world... why would you ever do something so horrible?" Her voice cracked as she spoke.

"What do you think I was to do? You were a mere mortal then. Now look, I've given you the gift of this "curse" I gave to you. I did it to help you you know. So that other men would never do that to you again, especially not Poseidon."

"You really think that's any kind of excuse?" Medusa yelled, "I suffered for eons because of what you did to me... and you can't even reverse it, can you?"

Athena remained silent.

"You constantly look down at other mortals but yet you're more horrible than any of us!" Medusa screamed.

Percy walked forward, not stopping when Medusa looked at him, "Leave me alone Son of Poseidon. Leave me!"

He kept walking, and soon, Medusa grabbed her shawl, "Leave here now!"

He didn't listen, only narrowed his eyes, "Both of you, cover your eyes now." He ordered just before Medusa flipped her shawl off, him not doing the same.

Her hair was once again revealed to only be bright green snakes, and yet as Percy looked, he did not turn to stone.

He simply just kept walking.

Medusa's eyes widened at this, and he soon stood in front of the taller woman, looking up at her, then wrapping his arms around her snugly as he hugged her.

Medusa looked down at Percy's head in surprise, "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Medusa. My father's done something horrible to you... and he doesn't even care, does he?" Percy said, green eyes lidded halfway, before closing, narrowing into a scowl, "I'll overthrow the gods and the Fates, and then I'll change you back to your old form. So that you won't ever have to suffer like you did ever again." Percy looked up at her, and she stared back in surprise, the snakes still moving like tendrils around her hair.

"You truthfully mean it?" She finally asked after a long time.

"As of today, I'll make sure that the gods suffer like the people they've hurt and never given a second thought about." Percy scowled then, an infuriated glint covering his green eyes, "And yes, I'll do my best to make you the way you once were."

Medusa stared in surprise at this, and unknown to her, Fýlo moved next to her.

He smiled, then lunged onto Medusa's body.

Medusa immediately stiffened, and Percy lifted his hand, pulling it back with a backwards jerk as water shot towards him.

As the water hit, Percy closed his eyes as the water wrapped around Medusa's body.

When he opened his eyes, her shocked expression towards him was met with a smile.

The snakes in her hair had gone, now replaced by long flowing brownish blond hair, in addition to her measurements becoming much larger than before.

Percy smiled up at Medusa, and she still looked with an incredulous look on her face, before smiling back at Percy, "Thank you for what you've done Perceus..." She had felt her hair fall on her back and she felt it for the first time, smiling as she reveled in the feeling of having real hair again.

"It's no problem Medusa." Percy said, only to feel a good amount of surprise when Medusa slid her dress off of her body with ease.

"M-Medusa?" Percy spoke with his surprise unwavering.

"Percy Jackson," Medusa smiled at him, pale green eyes eyes now a vibrant version of themselves, taking Percy's hand and pressing it against her breast, "If you truly do wish to overthrow the gods as you say... then allow me to be an eternal maiden of yours. My body and soul now belong to you. Do what you wish with them."

Percy stared for a moment, then he felt his eyes go wide as he felt an impulse of Fýlo's power.

Then he squeezed Medusa's G-Cup breast delicately, before turning her around, grabbing her hips tightly and aiming his now completely hardened pole before impaling her from behind, Medusa arching her back as he pushed inside of her.

"Alright, then I'll make sure you need me to help you walk by the time this is over." Percy said, beginning to pound harshly into Medusa.

She leaned forward, hands using the fountain that was almost just beyond her reach for support.

Percy took no time in staring at her very large ass as he pounded into her, it jiggling wildly to his movements, grabbing her butt cheeks after a while.

Medusa moaned loudly, soon screaming when Percy started drilling into her with the same amount of power within his thrusts as before, "Y-Yes Percy! Do it! Don't hold ba-" Medusa gasped out as a water tentacle impaled itself into her asshole as Percy spread her ass.

She screamed even louder in a mixture of pain and pleasure, and Percy simply smiled at this, releasing his hands from her still jiggling ass cheeks, reaching up behind her and cupping her breasts, him feeling her nipples scraping against his palms as her boobs bounced from his thrusts.

He pressed his hands into them at long last and sunk his hands deeply into them, squeezing her nipples between his fingers as he did this.

Percy's and Medusa's flesh slapped together for about two hours before Percy reached his climax, Medusa screaming herself hoarse at that point as her body glistened with Percy's.

Soon, Percy started thrusting as hard and fast as possible, Medusa moaning even louder then, one hand grabbing Medusa's hair and yanking it back harshly.

For the fifth time that night, Medusa soon reached the peak of her climax, her walls clenching tightly around Percy, him not immediately pulling out this time.

He grunted as he continued thrusting, biting into her neck deeply to fight against the pain of having held himself in for so long, only to bite as hard as he could when she came.

He thrust fully inside of her, and his cum exploded inside of her, Medusa screaming out as this happened.

"S... So much..." Medusa said, feeling Percy's cum filling her up.

When he finally pulled out of her, Medusa's arms and legs were trembling, before she finally let herself crumble to the ground, breathing heavily, eyes almost reaching into the back of her head as she attempted to retake her breath.

Percy was still hard, and he moved Medusa so that she was looking up at him.

He smiled, then pushed his cock right into her mouth, Medusa opening it up for him.

She hobbled her head immediately, sucking madly, hand reaching up and twisting whatever of his 12 inch cock she couldn't take in her mouth.

Percy moaned lightly at this, only to pull her hand off of his cock after several minutes, taking her head in his hands and beginning to pound into her mouth.

He moaned even louder then, Medusa attempting to suck him fully off, her moans sending vibrations up his cock, making him moan even louder.

After a half hour passed, Percy abruptly pulled out of her mouth, aiming his cock at her face.

Medusa opened her mouth and closed her eyes, Percy then shooting his cum all over her face.

After he was done, Percy wiped her face clean with his cock, aiming it at her face again.

Medusa looked, then enveloped his cock with her mouth, tongue moving lavishly around it and taking up more of his cum as time passed, him sliding himself into her.

When she'd taken up all of his cum and the whole length of his cock, Medusa expected Percy to pull out.

Instead, he began pounding into her mouth again, lasting another half hour as Medusa tried to suck him off.

This time however, he thrust fully into her mouth, the tip of his cock very close to the bottom of her throat, and blew himself into there with very large loads.

Medusa's eyes widened at this, before finally rolling back up into her head, her losing consciousness at that moment.

Percy pulled out of her mouth at long last, his cock covered in his cum, and looked as Medusa fell to her side, cum coming out of her mouth in large quantities.

"Looks like that's your limit. That's alright, you did well Medusa." Percy smiled, then picked her up in a bridal style, walking of the emporium, seeing that Athena and Annabeth had taken seats in the cab.

Percy himself piled in, and as soon as he was, the gray sisters drove off, the four naked people in the car silent.

When they returned to Camp Half Blood, Percy piled out of the car, the seats covered in his, Athena's and Annabeth's cum.

The same thing had happened on the way back as when they had gone, which was to say that Percy was fucking both mother and daughter all the way home.

The Gray sisters didn't leave when they all left though.

When Annabeth tried to pay them, they only responded by saying that they would take payment via sex, and they did this while looking at Percy.

Annabeth looked and sighed after a moment of this.

Even though she wanted to support her boyfriend's actions and goals, she still felt it was a bit irritating to have half the girls around him all fucking him.

But she remained silent about this, leaving along with her mother and Percy, who carried a still unconscious Medusa.

He didn't say a word to her as they went, until they arrived at his cabin, "Athena, you need to apologize to Medusa." Percy sat Medusa on the bed once he reentered the cabin, no one else inside.

"Why? She got what she deserved. You can't command something like that from me Perceu-" She stopped her sentence short when Percy's hand struck her cheek harshly.

She looked away in surprise, only to look back at Percy, glare setting in, "You dare strike me?"

"I'll hit you however many times it takes for you to realize how horrible you're being. I don't care if you want to try killing me in response. I meant what I said when I said I would overthrow the gods. They don't deserve what they have in all honesty. And I'll personally make sure that the first rule in that world is that there'll be no such thing as higher ups or lower downs. You'll be the equal of Medusa, who you yourself turned into a monster for no good reason. If you want to rebel against that kind of rule, then I'll just dispose of you accordingly. If you think you being my girlfriend's mother will protect you from my anger then think again. But if it turns out that never happens..." Percy walked past her, slapping her harshly in the ass, making Athena jump in surprise, "...then we'll simply be each others fuck toys for the rest of time." He said, leaving the cabin door open after he dressed himself in a t-shirt and jeans without any undergarments underneath, walking out into the nightside of the camp.

He'd only gone several feet when Fýlo's voice filled his head again,"You would make a rather fair ruler of the world you know." He said.

"But I won't be Fýlo, I thought you would've realized that by now." Percy responded audibly as no one else was around.

"I know, I know. But that isn't why I'm talking to you right now."

"Why are you talking to me then?"

"Ever since this started, I knew I needed to find your friend Nico. However, I had hard luck finding him..."

"So what? You want me to look for him?"

"No. I want you to make a deal with him. He's crucial to this plan of mine, and it'll all be easier with his help."

"But how can I do that when he isn't here?"

"Go to the Big House."

Percy questioned this mentally, but decided to follow the order.

As soon as he got there however, Percy was taken aback at who was there.

Nico.

Nico, why are you here?"

"I was just walking around in the Labyrinth when a camper came to me and told me I needed to come a few hours before now. As she said the situation was urgent, I had a feeling something might not be right here, needless to say. But in all honesty, this entire camp is much different than when I last saw it." He looked around again.

"What makes you say that?" Percy's voice carried no sarcasm, instead having genuine curiosity behind it.

Nico was silent for a moment, still looking away at some of the campers as they passed by, then looked back at Percy, a completely blank look on his face, "Nothing," he said, giving no signs that he was lying, "It's just a feeling."

He had wondered for a moment whether certain things should be told to Percy, when it seemed as though he didn't realize it at all.

All of the campers present at that point in time were all fully grown women.

Absolutely no males could be seen anywhere, except for where Nico and Percy now stood.

And not only that, but all of the women were walking stark naked with only shoes on, going on as if this were a fact as typical as someone saying that the sky was blue.

But if Percy of all people, him being the first male he'd seen for hours, and also the only person who was actually wearing clothes, didn't even realize how abnormal Camp Half Blood's position was in these sort of things, Nico was only able to say that he was very, very, very, worried about Percy's current state of mind.

If he, someone who was basically a drifter and had only stayed in the Camp for a small number of weeks, could see something drastically wrong with it, and Percy, who had not only come here more times than him, but had spent almost five whole summers at the Camp, didn't see anything wrong at all, then he was completely justified in his thoughts.

In fact, any average person would marvel at the way Camp Half Blood looked!

It looked more like a females-only nudist camp where boys were only allowed to come and go for a short time and also had to keep their clothes on rather than a camp designed to give the half human children of the gods of Greece basic knowledge and materials on how to keep themselves from getting eaten by monsters!

Maybe he'd been wrong about the camp when he first came here...

Maybe Bianca wasn't just being selfish when she joined the Hunters...

He sighed.

"Alright, so why is it that you came here? I don't think there's any emergency so..."

You can't? Well I can, Nico thought to himself, him half bursting to tell him what was wrong about the Camp.

Then he suddenly felt something come over him, and he stiffened, before closing his eyes, breathing as the new feeling washed through his body, as though his blood had just become a notch colder than before.

"Hello, Nico Di Angelo."

"Who...?" Nico looked around, trying to find the new male voice, but found that no one was there.

"It's Fýlo." Percy said, bringing a hand to his hip.

"Fýlo?" Nico turned to him, staring at him, "Who's that?"

"You've never heard of me... I'm not surprised. Those damn Olympians erased almost every trace of me from any piece of evidence anywhere."

"Are you a god then? Or some kind of mortal?" Nico looked around for the voice still, but had difficulty doing so.

The voice it... it felt like it was literally in his head...

"Yes, I am a god, yet the Greeks were never able to find out about me, even when the Oracles tried to find out about me."

Nico stopped, "Oh... I see now. So you're that "unknown god", aren't you?"

"Bingo." Fýlo sounded as though he was smiling as he said that, "Let me introduce myself, I am Fýlo, the God of Sex and Beginnings."

"'Beginnings'...?" Nico asked, then looked around at the women that passed them again, remembering his other title.

He said he was the god of sex, Nico thought to himself.

So did that mean...

"You're a bit sharper than I'd anticipated." Fýlo commended him.

Nico blinked at that.

Could he hear his thoughts?

"Yes, I hear your thoughts Nico."

Well, as though I haven't got enough on my mind without someone there to see it all.

"It's just how my abilities are." He imagined Fýlo shrugging his shoulders then.

Regardless, Nico closed his eyes, it doesn't take a genius to figure out what you did to everyone.

"Really? How can you be so sure?"

I don't know, Nico pretended to ponder for a moment, maybe the fact that all of the women, including the Hunters, are walking around naked as though it doesn't make a difference to them, and also that absolutely no one looks they used to, more like more... curvy versions of themselves?

"But what makes you think -"

I can smell Percy even though we're yards apart, Nico thought, patience wearing thin.

I'm not gonna beat around the bush. That guy smells like he was inside a whore house and had a chance to "get busy" with everyone in the room. I can tell very easily. I passed all the souls that had gone to the fields of punishment for fornication. I know very well what the after effects of having sex smells like at this point.

"Okay, I guess that takes the explaining part out of the way."

But could you at least tell me why you needed me here? Nico thought again.

The only reason he'd actually noticed the woman to begin with was because he was calling his name and telling him to help her.

And the only real reason he'd actually gone with her was because she looked as though she was panicking, to the point that she had just left the showers and didn't bother to put on any clothes whatsoever because things were so bad.

He had risen from the Labyrinth entrance with his sword drawn out.

Only to be met with a peaceful night.

The woman simply brought him to the Big House and told him to stay there for the time being.

Then she just walked away, as if she were in hurry at all.

He would just stand there for a long time before Percy actually arrived.

"I need your help to take over the Underworld. Would that be of any interest to you?"

"You mean you want to overthrow Hades?" Nico asked out loud.

"Yes. If you feel like you don't want to partake in it, then it's fine. He is your father after all. But if you were to be interested in it, I could reward you."

"Are you really sure that I don't want to be involved in something like that?" Nico said, eyes narrowed into a scowl.

"Oh, so you are interested in doing that?"

"Very."

"Alright. When it's over, I'll reward you respectively."

"How do you plan on rewarding me exactly?"

"I'm the God of Sex. What do you think?"

"If it'll be with women then I'm not interested. Not even in the slightest."

"Really? Oh... I see now, I didn't notice it before. You're not interested in that type of thing at all, are you?"

"Guess you figured it out."

"Alright, then in that case, I'll let you take over as ruler of the Underworld. Would that be alright?"

"That kind of reward is much more grand than any amount of sex in the world. You've got a deal." Nico agreed, and Fýlo smiled.

"Alright, give me a few minutes. I need to get you and Percy a means of transportation before I can let you go."

"Why would you need a means of transportation? The Labyrinth is right there."

"I'm aware of that, but I have other plans as well. It may take a bit longer, but it'll prove to be time well worth the effort."

"Why would you say that?"

"You needn't worry of that."

Nico was silent for a moment, then nodded to himself.

Then after a few moments of silence, Nico suddenly heard the sound of a bus rolling into the camp entrance.

As he looked, he found that there was a GreyHound bus sitting there.

"That was... fast..."

"Come on Nico, we should go now." Annabeth's voice dragged into his ear, and Nico looked to find her walking past him, her too naked.

Soon after, several more women followed after her, and as each passed by him, Nico took a moment to recognize each one of them.

Along with Annabeth, there was also Hestia, Aphrodite, Athena, Rachael, Thaila, Artemis, a woman Nico was sure he'd never seen before, her resembling Aphrodite in some ways, and another woman who walked with a slight limp in her walk, her having long flowing blonde hair.

As he looked at all of them, he soon followed, trying not to question the fact that they were all naked as well.

As each woman piled into the bus one by one, Nico being in the back, he would soon stare at the interior of the bus, his eyes finding the currently naked female driver at the steering wheel.

As he looked at the rest of the bus, he found that there were multiple more women on the bus now, Percy having lifted his hand and covering them all up with water.

Nico stood there for what felt like minutes, watching as Percy moved the water off of them.

"What the hell did you just do to them?"

"Don't ask questions, it won't concern you. For now, just rest a bit."

Nico suddenly so tired that it set itself into his bones, and when he began to collapse onto the ground, Percy caught him, lifting him onto his back and taking him to the seat in the far back.

After sitting him down next to the window, Percy proceeded to open all of the windows in the bus, the women helping him.

During all of this, the bus driver let another few women on the bus, and Percy recognized who they were as he looked at them.

Drew from the Aphrodite cabin, Clarisse from Ares, Juniper, a dryad, and Katie from the Demeter cabin, and then, to his surprise, the three Gray Sisters, not a shred of clothing on any of them.

Seeing this, Percy smiled at them, "Welcome aboard. Hope you enjoy the ride."

The bus driver closed the door then, and so the drive began for Percy.

Similar to his time with Annabeth and Athena in the Gray Sisters cab, Percy would be sitting in a seat and having sex with each of the women, fucking them all as hard as he could, him following Fýlo's orders of using his power to keep his own cum inside of all of the women's wombs.

When the drive had gone on for a couple of hours, Percy made all of the girls who'd come on with him lean against the double seats with their asses sticking out and he leaned his hand out, hands feeling every last of their asses, then cupping the ass cheeks in his hands.

He stopped first at Clarisse, her having a firm but still quite large ass, grabbing her wide hips and thrusting into her, groaning out as her tight walls clenched around him, Clarisse too giving the same groan out.

Without stopping to let either one of them get used to the feeling of being bonded by their flesh, Percy gritted his teeth before pounding harshly into her, her ass jiggling somewhat as he did this.

He brought his hands up, cupping her C-Cup breasts as they too jiggled from his thrusts, Clarisse moaning through clenched teeth as well.

It only took a half hour of thrusting to make her cum, and her climax proved to be severely powerful.

And it was apparently too powerful, as Clarisse crumpled onto the floor as soon as he came into her womb.

As hours passed, Percy was soon thrusting into Katie from behind, holding her shoulder and fucking her with all his strength when the bus would suddenly stop, his other hand cupping her left F-Cup breast as she screamed out in the incredible pleasure.

When this happened, Percy took special attention to the outside of the bus, blinking as he felt Katie's walls close in on him tightly.

He didn't cum, only pushed himself fully into her, having more focus on the house they were in front of now.

"Is this May Castellan's house?" Percy asked, more to himself than anyone else.

Hestia

Medusa

Partnership

Fýlo\'s Past

Reyna

Underworld's New Ruler

Hera

Sally

Memory

Choices (Hero's Path)

The God of Sex, Fýlo

BY : Best-Lemon-Writer-in-Training

Category: +M through R Percy Jackson & the Olympians

Cat Pokes: 108183

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns everything except for Fýlo. I own Fýlo. I don't own Percy Jackson though, nor can I make any money from this.

11

12

13

Percy walked out of the bus a few minutes later, seeing that the house hadn't changed very much at all since he'd last come there.

There were still a bunch of toys and cookies laying around everywhere.

As he neared the door alone, he could hear the sound of cookies being taken out of the oven, and he felt a bit of dread at the door.

He soon questioned the god that was present as to why he'd been brought there to begin with.

"It's to cure the woman of her curse. That's fine, isn't it?"

"How do you want me to help you do that?"

"How have you helped me in the past Percy, answer that for me."

"Why exactly does it have to be that?"

"Because her power will come in handy for us. That's why." Fýlo seemed to be sighing from what Percy could hear.

"Is that the only reason why you brought Medusa along as well?"

"No, both that and this were to show you how corrupt the gods are with their power and authority."

"But do I have to go through her to see that?" Percy scowled at the door.

"I want to do a thorough job of everything. If going through her will convince you even more that the gods are hurting the world the longer they rule over it, then so be it."

"Let me change our deal then."

"Depends on how you want to change the deal."

"Instead of you just saving all of the people who'll be a benefit to you from the curses the gods gave them, you save all the people who were wrongfully cursed by the gods."

"And what of your side of it?"

"I'll do whatever you want from me."

"Anything?"

"...anything." Percy somehow had a feeling that this would bite him in the ass later on if Fýlo agreed to it.

But still.

"Alright. I'll accept that. I'll take care of things here, get back on the bus."

"I thought you said that you needed something from her."

"With our new deal I doubt that I'll need her at all. But, as our agreement states, I'll free her of her curse regardless." As though on cue, the sound of someone singing faintly inside the house suddenly stopped, and after several moments, the sound of footsteps came slowly, and Fýlo's voice came to his head again, "You'd better hurry. I don't think she'll be very happy about a guy standing at her door that she doesn't recognize when she bursts out of here looking for her son."

"But... I can't just leave her here..."

"She'll just question you if you stay. What are you going to tell her? That her son is dead and he tried to kill us all?"

Percy saw one of the lights in the house go on then, and he hesitated, then finally nodded to himself, wheeling around and jogging back onto the bus, the driver closing the door behind him, the bus soon speeding away.

Percy sighed, then looked behind him, seeing that Piper, Drew and Aphrodite were looking at him.

"Come here Percy. We're in need of you right now." Aphrodite said, and Percy nodded, walking up to the three, his cock still brazen from before.

He turned to Piper first, and he grasped her hips, lifting her up and aiming his shaft into her opening, pushing the head inside of her.

As she moved arms and legs so that she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pushed her legs around his waist, Percy moved his hands to her ass, gripping her ass cheeks and spreading them, Piper breathing down his neck, sending a strange sensation down his flesh.

He started to pound into her, her G-Cups slapping against his chest, his dick's head hitting her womb, the rapidly repeating collision bringing a sound so loud that it was like a muffled slapping of flesh could be heard from it.

Piper openly screamed out, throwing her head back and tightening her legs grip on Percy's waist.

At this, Percy only started to pound into her even more harshly than before, Piper's eyes rolling back as his dick forced itself into her womb, the screams replaced with strange moans.

As time passed by, Piper's grip on his waist and neck loosened, and soon she was only hanging onto the sides of his neck with her fingers, Percy sliding his hands down her ass and along her long, sweating legs, holding up her knees.

Piper looked into his eyes, her breasts bouncing in his face as Percy looked down at them, the moans consistently coming out of her mouth without control as his cock forced itself to scrape into her pussy.

Finally, Percy started thrusting as deeply, harshly, and quickly into her as possible, her breasts now jiggling instead of bouncing, a wind picking up and blowing on them from the open window, as the bus was now on the highway, Piper's toes curling tightly.

Percy grunted as he did this, Piper throwing her head back and screaming loudly, Percy suddenly grabbing her glistening ass and pounding into her even harder than before, as her hips movements were now being nilled.

Piper screamed again, and finally, her walls clenching onto him, thrusting fully into her, exploding his seeds into her.

Piper gripped him to her again, feeling his seeds pumping into her, moaning lightly as the hot feeling filled her.

Percy kissed her, and she pushed back against his lips, breathing a bit harder than seconds before.

Percy set her down on the seat, laying her down, her pussy lips now widened open slightly, their mixed cum spilling out of her.

Drew reached out and grabbed his length, turning him to her, her getting down and sitting the back of her thighs against the back of her calves, getting on her toes and sucking him off.

Percy looked down at her, then grasped her head, pushing his cock fully into her throat.

Drew had a small lump form at the top of her neck, it becoming larger the more Percy pushed himself into it, it ending up halfway through the whole length of her throat.

Aphrodite took Percy's chin in her hand, kissing him roughly, pushing her tongue into his mouth.

Percy closed his eyes, kissing back, holding Drew's head in one hand and putting his hand over Aphrodite's ass with the other, moving his hand up and down it, occasionally squeezing it.

After several minutes of this, Percy finally pulled out of Drew's mouth, hard as an iron pole once again.

He gave her his hand, and he helped Drew up, moving his hands down both women's bodies, rubbing very lightly over their openings, before concentrating his power, water tentacles forming and gripping Drew's wrists and ankles, making her levitate in the air.

Percy turned Aphrodite to him, and he grabbed both of her huge ass cheeks in his hands, making Aphrodite lift up her leg over Percy's waist.

Realizing this, Percy curled his fingers around her knee, and Aphrodite stood on her toes as she did this to warn him of her other leg, and Percy did the same thing to her legs then, lifting them up as her thighs rested on each side of his waist.

Aphrodite leaned back slightly after a minute on laying on him with him grabbing her ass to keep her up, and she gripped his dick, aiming the head of him towards her opening, then finally pressing it inside of her, curling her toes tightly as it filled her again, her moaning softly.

Then she wrapped her arms around Percy's neck again, and he gripped her ass cheek in a tighter fashion, pulling his hips back and thrusting in, pulling her ass in so that their flesh could meet each other at this, Aphrodite's breasts bouncing into Percy's chest as she moaned out loudly, eyes clenched tightly closed, mouth wide open.

Percy could feel her walls contract on him lightly several times, and he tried his best to hold himself in, pounding further into her, the sweat that covered them both as time went by making them both glisten in the bus' light.

When it got to this point, Aphrodite leaned on Percy, locking her ankles together to keep herself on top of Percy.

As he no longer had to hold onto her, Percy proceeded to grab her bouncing breasts, sucking on each one and massaging what his hands could grab, Aphrodite's moans only escalating in height.

Drew had watched all of this for a long time, and her legs shifted as her juices had come to her pussy to a point that it was probably as hot as molten lava.

Soon unable to take it anymore, she started to charmspeak to Percy, "Percy, leave that woman alone, she doesn't need you as much as I do!"

Aphrodite's moans seemed to be too loud for him to hear, as he made no form of response.

The loud, heavy slapping of their flesh didn't seem to be helping matters much.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Aphrodite screamed, Percy giving her one harsh thrust and holding her there, both breathing heavily.

"Come on Percy, now it's my turn. I'm sure that you want me more than that worn out woman, right?"

Percy pulled out of Aphrodite, still hard as ever, and set her down on the seat behind him, her face down.

He wiped his dick off on the crack of her ass, as their mixed juices came to stay stuck to his length.

Then he placed his hands on her ass, getting on his knees, and thrusting back into Aphrodite from behind, her moaning.

Drew's eyes widened, but she tried again to charm speak him, "Percy, come and do it to me!"

This time he stopped, and Percy looked over at her.

Then he pulled out of Aphrodite, standing up in front of Drew, staring at her for a long time.

Then finally, he smiled.

"No." He said simply, "I'm not going to be convinced to do you with your charm speak either. You constantly pride yourself with vainglory, and even if I did have sex with you, it doesn't mean I'll willingly do it again. After all, I only did it in the first place to follow my own orders. As for my wives, I've already made a commitment to them." Percy glanced at both Aphrodite and Piper, then at Rachael, Thaila, Hestia, Athena, Medusa, Artemis, and finally, Annabeth.

"But Percy..."

"Don't try to charm speak to me again."

Drew's eyes widened, then they narrowed in anger, "Let me down from these creepy tentacle things and fuck me again!" She said, not heeding what Percy said and trying to charm speak once more.

"I took away your charm speak the second we had sex for the first time. It's useless to try it now." Percy said, and he looked behind himself, another tentacle forming and pulling lipstick out of a purse, him writing on her stomach in Greek characters before making the tentacles that imprisoned her take her outside, her legs being brought up to her shoulders as Drew was hung over the edge of the top of the back of the bus through her arms, a tentacle thrusting itself into her vagina and asshole, fucking her until she climaxed, her cum spilling in large amounts out of her opening, the lettering on her stomach not being bled out by the sweat on her body.

It read "Worthless" in Greek lettering.

Percy meanwhile got back behind Aphrodite, thrusting back inside of her, pounding himself away at her, Aphrodite screaming loudly, Percy never putting an end to his thrusts even when he came inside of her an hour after that, in response to her own climax.

When this happened, Aphrodite was suddenly starting to wheeze instead of breathe, and Percy gradually slowed down, until he eventually only was pushed fully inside of her.

"Aphrodite," Percy said.

"Yes... Perceus...?" She replied, putting long pauses between her words to catch her breath.

"Why is it that the gods abandoned Fýlo?"

"Fýlo? Why... why do you care of him...?"

"Answer the question." Percy said, narrowing his eyes lightly.

"It is because of what Fýlo did to Zeus..."

"Zeus?"

"Yes... but that isn't important now." She seemed to be regaining her breath now.

Percy moved slowly in and out of her, at a torturous pace, "It's alright. Tell me."

"I shouldn't...!" Aphrodite gave a sudden loud sound when Percy thrust into her in a certain way, hitting the spot that brought her the most pleasure.

"Tell me and I'll stop this." Percy said, moving even more slowly now.

"F-Fýlo was once... a h-igh," Her voice became a tinge higher for a split second as he did the same thrust again, "god among us. He brought humanity out of sever- several harsh times... if it weren't for him, the world itself would have taken longer to recover from the after effects of the Great Depression and the sec-ond, World War. But before that, right after Pandora opened the gift the gods had given to her, Fýlo attempted to find a way to help her bring humanity back to where it once wa- was..." The last word came a bit strained out, as Aphrodite was trying to avoid moaning, "Had it not been for him blessing her daughter, humanity wouldn't have ever become the species that ruled the world under the gods. But then one day, Fýlo saw that Hera was envious of the other gods because she couldn't bear any children with anyone but Zeus. So because of that, Fýlo attempted to find a perfect mortal for her, and he possessed him with his power, presenting him to Hera. Yet, just before the man could help Hera bear her own demi-gods, Zeus saw her and in his rage, destroyed both the man and the body that Fýlo was in, turning him into a simple form of jelly, punishing Hera as well. And now, whenever there is a decline in humanity's population, Fýlo is released from his seal and brought out into the world to repopulate it. But as soon as his job is finished, he is returned to the seal he was once in."

Percy had stopped thrusting into her in the manner he had been, trying to listen to what she was saying.

When she finally finished, he took her sides into his hands, pounding into her once more, fucking her until Aphrodite had came so many times that she lost consciousness, her looking as though she wasn't even breathing anymore when this happened.

Percy pulled out of her, his cum spilling out of her in a large amount, simply standing there and taking the information in.

"Is all of that true, Fýlo?"

He got silence as an answer.

"It is, isn't it?"

"...Yes, it's all true."

"So that's why you wanted to overthrow the gods?"

"I've held a grudge for eons, of course."

"But why did you wait until now to try and get revenge?"

"Because the gods are much weaker now then before."

"They had been weakened by World War II, much more than they were in the Titan War. Why not then?"

"I couldn't jeopradize humanity for my own petty reasons. I'm not like the other gods. I knew I had a duty, and I'm always given a two year time slot to bring humanity's numbers back up to make up for the casualties caused by the war. Back then, World War II brought this country and several other nations in the world out of the Great Depression. But I knew that if I didn't step in, people would've lost the jobs that the war had given them, putting them back into the economic hell hole that the depression was known for. I knew that people would always try to find means of travel, depression or no depression, so, due to the Holacaust making my time slot a bit bigger, I made several men and women make more and more children. Because the birth rate grew so much, factories didn't have to shut down or lay off a bunch of their workers. Instead of tanks and guns, now the same factories were helping to make vans so that families could move around a bit better, thus keeping the workforce higher in amount. I considered trying to take advantage of the gods in their time of great weakness, you better bet I did, but, like I said, I'm not as petty as they are. I put humanity first, and then my personal affairs second. That's the moral obligation of a god, isn't it? But as for now, I'm able to do more with my own powers. Since I have most of the goddesses power combined with most of the demi-gods of Camp Half Blood, I can finally do more than just sit idly by while the gods steadily make the world more and more corrupt than it already is. And now that we've gone this far, I can't stop. I won't rest until all of the gods fall at my feet, everything finally being in the just order of the world."

Percy looked down at that, closing his eyes, "I get it now. Alright, if that's how it's going to be, then I'll help you. We'll work together Fýlo, and I'll save those who have been cursed by the gods unfairly, while you make sure something like that doesn't happen again."

"I like you kid. It's a shame so little people are actually brave enough to stand up to the gods. At least people who are as kind as you are. Though... what you did to Drew was a bit harsh from what I think."

"I guess so..." Percy sighed, and he willed Drew back into the bus, laying her down on the seat, walking up to her as she lay, fucked to unconsciousness by her tentacle, and washed the lipstick off of her stomach.

Then he went to the front of the bus, looking to see where they were going.

The sun was rising on the horizon a few hours later, and Percy began to wonder where they were.

When he asked Fýlo, he answered simply with, "We're here to gain a bit of... insurance you could call it."

"Insurance?"

"Insurance that we may be able to win a fight more easily if we just so happen to run into any trouble."

"Alright. Do you have friends here, wherever this place is?"

"They'll become my allies after a little bit. I just need a bit of time before I can convince them."

"'Them' being...?"

"We'll be going to a place where all roads lead to."

"Detention?"

"...what? How... no. It... it... no, just... no. We're going to Rome Perceus."

Making their way outside to do their regular duty of standing guard, the two Roman soldiers didn't feel anything was really out of the ordinary.

Ever since their camp had defeated Krios and the other titans during the Titan War, things had gone pretty much back to normal for them.

"Normal" as in going through heavy combat and physical training everyday.

People rarely ever came their way at all, except for the occasional mountain climbers or monsters, the latter more so than the former.

But neither one of the two Romans were expecting what came to them that afternoon.

And it came in the form of three veloptuous naked women.

Despite their surprise, both Romans raised their weapons towards them, asking their reasons for coming there.

The women only looked at them both for a moment, unresponsive, then all suddenly began to glow a bright light, that being the last thing that they ever saw before they collasped into a pile of dust.

The three goddesses stared down at them for a moment, then they walked into the entrance, Fýlo going ahead of them, passing by a river, then finally spreading to the whole city.

Percy stood in the bus, asking Fýlo after a minute of all the goddesses leaving why he'd been told to stay there.

"I'm making sure we get our insurance." Fýlo gave his very simple response.

"You're going to get our "insurance" with three women who are walking up a mountain without any clothes on and having cum all over their legs and mouths?"

"Shut up. It'll be fine, just let us handle it."

"I wouldn't need to if you would at least let me come up there with them."

"You'd probably just complicate things."

"It can't get much worse with the deal makers you're sending out."

"Just stay in there."

"Fine." He could feel the god leaving his body, "At least for a few minutes." He said to himself.

True to his own word (though it was only to himself), Percy got out of the bus after redressing himself, running after the direction he saw the goddesses going through.

When he came close to a small gate in the side of the mountain, he wondered what the two large piles of dust were there for.

The light that came from behind the gate caught his attention however.

Running up to the gates and bursting through them, he saw the three women standing in a row side by side.

"Romans, this is the judgement of the gods. You're time is now coming to an end. All who refuse this will be immediately sent to Tartarus. I now say goodbye to all of you." Athena was saying, and Percy realized what they were doing.

"No, wait don't!" He yelled.

But too late.

He could only cover his eyes, the light staying for a moment that didn't at all seem real.

When he felt it fade, he opened his eyes, and he ran forward, looking between the goddesses and over the land.

Percy's eyes widened in horror, there being several piles of dust on the ground, others turned away from their direction.

Then he turned to the goddesses, eyes wide with outrage, "Why did you do that?!"

"Perceus, why are you here?"

"Answer me! There was no reason anyone had to die!" He pointed behind himself for emphasis.

He felt himself stiffen for a split second, then he heard Fýlo's voice.

"Don't get mad at them. This was all my doing."

"Fýlo, why did you...!"

"I told you I wanted to overthrow the gods, didn't I?"

"You said that, you didn't say anything about this!"

"When I do eventually overthrow them, their children will try to take their place. I want to avoid having to deal with them, so, of course, I'm going to kill them."

"Then why didn't you kill all of them if that's really why?"

"The ones I kept alive will be of more use to me later on in comparison to the dead."

"You just told me before that you wanted a fair god system."

"I do. And I'll destroy anything that's in my way of having that happen. My priorities as a god are for humanity and humanity alone. Making their children suffer isn't something I can't exactly say I don't enjoy though."

"What - ?!" Percy's eyes widened, and then his eyes softened.

Fýlo sighed softly to himself.

If only Percy wasn't as stubborn as he was.

Then he at least wouldn't have to alter his memories...

"Percy."

"Yeah Fýlo? What is it?"

"I need you to use your power. I need to use Lucid Prime on everyone here."

Percy turned around, and he nodded, "Alright." He lifted his hand, and a large wave came from the river, washing over all of the women and girls in the city, them all taking their clothes off hurriedly, even as they were covered in water.

As soon as they were finished, the water left them, and they were now replaced by their sexier versions of themselves.

"Is there anything else you need me to do?" Percy asked Fýlo.

"No, I just have another person I need to bring with us. Then we'll be on our way to Hades."

"Bring them here then."

Percy watched as a woman walked up to him, hair and eyes black.

Like all the other women in the city, she too was naked.

Her stomach was toned slightly, but her F-Cups swayed back and forth with each step she took, her pink nipples rather hard as she was walking through the cold.

She wore a very thin black thong, it pulled up tightly up over her waist, it looking very tight on her as she wore it.

"Who is she...?" Percy looked at her, him not sure why she looked familiar to him.

She walked past him, and he could see that the thread had been pulled up into her ass crack, the goddesses following behind her.

"Her name is Reyna. She is the daughter of the Roman goddess of war, Bellona. As her resulting bloodline thus means she is the descendent of one the most important gods in the Roman god family, which isn't otherwise found in the Olympian god family, she could be of large use to all of us."

"Was this what you meant by "insurance"?"

"Yes. The women who were on the bus with us who weren't directly involved in any of this will stay here. She will the only one to stay with us."

"Who are you talking about when you say that?"

"All the cabin heads, other than Annabeth, as well as the tree nymph, will be staying here. And also all the other women who were on the bus before you ever got on, with the exception of a few, including the driver."

"That's fine I guess." Percy shrugged to himself.

"Come on, we have to go to California now. After we're done there we'll head back to Olympus to end it all."

"What happens after that?"

"After we take down the gods?"

"Yeah."

"Do you see the place behind us here?"

Percy turned back to the city, "What about it?"

"I'll bring all of this entire city back to Camp Half Blood. There, you will have to impregnate all of those women."

"All of them?"

"All." Realizing what this meant, Fýlo altered his memories again.

Now he only made him think that women only became his wives when they had had sex with him five times.

He really didn't think enough about the outcomes of certain things, huh?

Fýlo sometimes wondered what it'd be like to have never been cursed by Zeus...

But he'd had his own reasons for killing the male demi-gods alone.

Even if he hadn't told Percy yet.

"But why all?"

"We're going to create a new world. That includes a new generation to lead it."

"What's wrong with this generation?"

"It's about as broken down in almost every way as it's probably possible. It's pretty sad actually. I think I'm going to reverse the amount of advancement technology has had in the past."

"Why that?"

"Half of the regular day things people of past generations did are being replaced by machines. That's the main reason why it's so hard to get a job for humans in this country nowadays."

"There's no way it can be that hard."

"I'm spreading everywhere across the country as we speak, and I can look through anyone's memories so long as I make physical contact with them. A teacher at a regular high school had over 200 other people applying for the same job before she got it. In the past generation that number could be cut down to a mere tenth of that, sometimes even less if people were lucky. Are you really sure it can't be that hard? Plus, with the use of airplane crashes in acts of warfare... I'd rather not have what should've been casualties be called "collateral damage" anymore."

"Alright. I won't ask anything else then." Percy walked behind the women, others passing by him as he passed the gate, all women who he'd been riding the bus with up until that point.

Bidding them a silent farewell, Percy walked behind the goddesses and the demi-goddess, them leaving the city of New Rome behind without looking back once.

Once they'd all gotten into the bus, Percy followed closely behind Reyna, grabbing her shoulders and throwing her so that her waist rammed against the arm rest.

Reyna looked behind herself at him, and she simply gave a sexy smile to him, spreading her feet on the ground.

Percy breathed, then lifted his half hard length, putting it in between her butt cheeks, on her ass crack, moving his hips back and forth, it very quickly filling itself with blood, his 12 inch rod becoming fully hard in the matter of half a moment.

Content with this, Percy pulled at the thong she wore, pulling it down, the sight of her nice, fat pussy lips greeting Percy, who responded by pushing the head of his cock against them, moving the head up and down the thin hole.

He could feel the hole getting moist at his actions, and again, Percy breathed, stopping his head at the middle of her entrance, then drove his member into Reyna, him gritting his teeth from how tight she was.

After pulling in and out of her twice slowly to get used to the feel of being inside of her, Percy started to pound into Reyna, holding her shoulders, relishing in the familiar feeling of his cock being sucked inside of her, as though Reyna's pussy was trying to tear his cock off of him, only it was trying to do so with a very light tugging feeling.

Soon after though, he realized that she wasn't moaning, in actuality wimpering.

Realizing this, Percy only thrust fully inside of her, holding himself inside her, sliding his hands down her back, before putting his hands underneath her breasts, hugging her from behind.

Reyna breathed heavily, closing her eyes tightly.

Percy held himself inside of her for a long time, until Reyna finally whimpered again, this time moving her hips back and forth.

Realizing what this meant, Percy hugged her in an even tighter grip, starting to thrust brutally into her, Reyna giving a cry of pain and pleasure, as she was not yet used to the feeling of him being inside of her.

Repeatedly, Percy would find himself hitting the end of her vagina, the head of his cock making him feel the hole at that place.

Soon after, Reyna was beginning to sweat more and breathe more shallow breaths.

Then, very suddenly, her virgin walls clenched tightly around him, Percy grunting before thrusting as deeply against the hole as he could possibly go, him not holding himself in anymore, his seeds shooting inside of her, pumping out of his cock.

Reyna breathed heavily at this, eyes very wide, before she leaned to her left, against the seat, trying to take a breather.

After doing this, Percy left her alone, putting her in a more comfortable seating position on the bus seat, ignoring the fact that some of his cum spurted out of her pussy.

Then with that, he turned back to his wives, walking to them with the intent of awarding them for having waited for so long and so patiently.

When he was finished with all of them, he held Annabeth in his lap, arms wrapped around her stomach, looking out the window as the world passed him by, Annabeth leaning against him.

Just like they did before all of this happened...

Percy sighed softly to himself, then looked back outside, his mind not on the sex he'd just had, or on the mission he was currently on.

He was just thinking back to before all of this had ever started.

Looking back on it all now, Percy only realized then that his memories of the past were a bit more fuzzy than he was happy to admit.

Who wouldn't feel that way though?

Having gone through countless near death experiences over the course of five years of his life?

Even if the memories weren't that pleasant, he still would've felt better if he could at least remember them more clearly.

His memory was almost crystal clear in comparison with how he was now in fact.

But why was it now that this was happening to him...?

Why...

"It's almost time to find Hades. Are you ready to take the first step to making our goals a reality?"

At the god's voice, Percy blinked, then looked around in surprise when he saw the familiar area of the Dead On Arrival studios, him now in Los Angeles.

Percy looked around at the city he was in, then leaned his head down, it being against Annabeth's right shoulder blade, giving a slight nod.

"Tell me when you're ready. Then we'll begin the conquest of the gods."

Percy didn't respond for a long time, then said, more to himself than to Fýlo, "Alright."

Ready as I'm going to be I suppose." Fýlo responded, Percy feeling him leave his body, "Try to pleasure yourself with everyone here while I'm gone. It could take a while."Percy walked down the path, eyes on his companions as they made the trek down to the underworld.

Him being the only one with clothing on, he had an understandable reason for feeling as though they were out of place.

The type of atmosphere this place had didn't exactly fit what most would think it would if they were to see them now.

Several naked women walking past others who were suffering, a black river, past a giant bottomless pit, before finally walking before an all black and bronze version of Olympus.

Was there anything else wrong with that picture?

Especially considering the fact of what they were doing there...

"Are you ready yet?" Percy asked Fýlo, eyes setting themselves on the structure that housed one of his least favorite of the gods.

Percy looked around himself at that, then nodding lightly, flipping his shirt off.

That more or less explained the reason why Fýlo told him to bring his wives there.

Percy walked to Annabeth after finishing undressing, her turning to him.

Taking her hand in his, he gave her a look, and brought it down to his shaft, and realizing what he wanted, Annabeth reached down for his cock, gripping him and moving her hand, Percy's length becoming rock hard in seconds of her soft hands jerking him off.

He walked a few steps closer to her, kissing her deeply, trailing his hands up her toned stomach, finally cupping her breasts, squeezing them, cupping them under his hand, playing with her nipples with his fingers, Annabeth moaning softly into his lips.

After several moments of him playing with them, Annabeth's nipples became very hard, and in response to this, Percy broke their lip-lock, looking up at the now taller woman, taking his hands and trailing them down on her sides, pulling her into him.

Annabeth looked down at him, then leaned down slightly, before jumping onto Percy, him holding her up, grabbing her ass, gripping her ass cheeks so tightly that they spread out.

He aimed his cock as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and her arms around his neck, her breasts right in front of his face, then pierced her opening with his erection, Annabeth tightening her grip on him as her back arched, breathing in a sharp breath, her eyes wide.

Keeping his feet firm in the hot, hard ground, Percy grunted, pulling his hips back before thrusting back into her, her hot tight folds welcoming him back inside her with an all too familiar wave of pleasure, him watching her breasts as they bounced in his face, her cries loud as she was fucked, curling her toes tightly.

He grunted again, their slapping flesh creating a significantly louder symphony amidst the sounds of the dead, moaning lightly, clenching his butt as tightly as he could to help keep his cum from spilling out of him.

Annabeth screamed louder, throwing her head back, pulling Percy's face into her cleavage, eyes clenched tightly at the pleasure she felt.

Then her eyes snapped back open when she felt another person's tongue push into her exposed asshole, the feeling of Rachael's tongue pushing in an almost expert way around the opening to her body bringing her pleasure to rise, her face going red at the feeling despite this.

Percy on the other hand felt three tongues all invade his balls at once, Aphrodite, Athena and Medusa all battling amongst each other to lick a larger part of his testicles, the bitter taste of their mixed cum being ignored whenever even the slightest amount of Percy's white spunk met with their taste buds, it making it worth it, Artemis and Thaila getting on either side of Annabeth and Percy, Thaila licking under Percy's shaft as it moved back and forth and up to the widened folds of Annabeth's pussy, Artemis licking on top of Percy's length, moving her head in the opposite direction his dick was moving in, often coming to the hair Percy had developed on his crotch, the smell of the sweat and sex he had being its aroma, it intoxicating her as it filled her nostrils.

At that point, Percy had lowered Annabeth slightly, her tits now lying on top of his shoulder blades, them bouncing slightly on him each time he thrust into her, his fingers having to grip her ass in an even tighter grip as sweat came out of her body, and just as he expected it, Annabeth's walls closed in tightly around him, screaming so loud that it hurt Percy's ears.

He started thrusting with all of his might, the slapping of their flesh going at a remarkable pace now, the five women tending to pleasuring his balls and cock leaving him alone for the moment, the same going for Rachael's licking.

They were all simply looking at Percy and Annabeth's enjoined flesh, and Thaila, being the closest one, closed her eyes tightly when Percy's cum spurted into Annabeth to such an extent that a large amount of it sprayed out of Annabeth's hole every time he thrust in, their cum soon covering her face.

This went on until Percy's climax ended, him thrusting fully into Annabeth as the last of his cum went inside of her.

Breathing a bit harder than before, Percy pulled out of Annabeth, his length still fully hard, covered in both his and Annabeth's cum, a much larger amount seeming to fall out of Annabeth's opening as he held her up.

At the sight of the man made cum fountain, Percy's wives all gathered around him, bringing their head under Annabeth's opening and pressing their lips around her widened pussy lips, gulping down Percy's cum for three seconds, before they retracted themselves, it being the next person's turn.

This went on for a minute and a half, and soon after his cum stopped coming out of Annabeth, her breathing heavily with a profuse blush on her face from being used in such a fashion, they all turned to Percy's dick, a number of tongues all ravishing him at once, licking him completely clean.

He set Annabeth down on her feet after her legs started to slack around his waist, only for her to crumple onto the ground upon getting put there.

She still breathed heavily, cum still on her pussy, slight as that amount was.

Percy was going to help her, but had to turn his center of attention towards Artemis, who gripped his length in her hand and turned him to her, getting on her knees and thrusting her head into pushing his cock in her mouth, her mouth as wide as it could be as it filled her throat.

Closing her eyes, Artemis closed her mouth, sucking on him as harshly as she could, grabbing his knees tightly.

At his moans, Rachael, Hestia, and Thaila all started to lick at his balls from behind, Rachael licking between each one of his balls, the other two simply sucking at the skin of him.

Percy moaned, having to close his eyes at that, only to look down, seeing Artemis looking up at him as she sucked him off, eyes questioning him, as though asking if he were enjoying this.

After several moments of this, Artemis forced her head off of Percy's length, and she turned away from him, still on her knees as they spread themselves apart, resting her head against hard stone ground, it being very close to her knees, and she reached behind herself, spreading her pussy lips for him.

Percy saw this, and gazing into the hole, he was beckoned to her by the sight of her pink flesh.

The girls sucking on him stopped, and looked as Percy got on his knees behind Artemis, aiming his length before thrusting into her, breathing as he tried to adjust to the feeling of being inside her, then started pounding his length away into her, Artemis moving her ass back and forth to add to the pleasure, moving in perfect sync to his thrusts, the jiggle of her ass being the best reward to Percy in that moment.

Tempted by the sight of it, Percy soon grabbed her ass cheeks, pounding away into her at a pace so quick that he groaned, slapping her ass harshly until it swelled from undergoing such abuse, his own hand print on her skin.

Enjoying the sight, he reached down, cupping her breasts and massaging them as they bounced near her neck from entering that position.

As the sweat formed on her body, Percy started thrusting with as much power and speed that he could muster, while still inside of Artemis as deeply as he could be.

When he walls closed in on him, he thrust fully into her, holding himself inside her womb, then roughly pulled out with a grunt, thrusting the side of her ass to the ground, pinning her down on her back as he mounted her, cupping her F-Cups and squeezing his cock between them, tit-fucking her as his cum blew all over her face.

Artemis closed her eyes at that, yet opened her eyes when it stopped.

She did this to find the head of Percy's cock staring her in the face, and closing her eyes, she took him into her mouth, him sliding inside of her mouth.

She sucked faintly, closing her eyes for a moment, then took his length, breathing hard, and wiped her face clean with his dick, the immense smell eminating from it intoxicating her once again.

Having wiped her face clean, she put him off of her, taking him in again and sucking him off.

"So is this really what you've lowered yourself to Artemis?"

At the sound of the woman's voice, Artemis turned her head around, quickly meeting eyes with Demeter.

"Demeter, why are you..." Percy closed his eyes, feeling Fýlo returning to his body.

"She's decided to side with us. It took a bit of time, but I've gotten us all that we need to end this quickly."

What do I have to do? Percy responded.

"Simply stand still."

Demeter walked up to Percy, grasping his chin, then pressed her lips against Percy's, his own eyes wide.

Then she broke the kiss, looking down at Percy, "Thank you for doing this Perceus. I'll finally be reunited with my daughter."

Then she walked away, back towards the building that reigned over all of the Underworld.

"Now it should end for us soon. We'll be resurfacing to the living world soon."

Percy heard this, and he helped Artemis back up onto her feet, then walking to Annabeth and picking her up in a bridal style, turning around and leaving the Underworld without putting his clothes back on.

Percy passed Nico along the way, him paying Percy no mind, eyes set on the building.

Why was he leaving...?

"Don't worry about him. He'll be fine. Right now you're looking at the new ruler of the Underworld." Fýlo said reassuringly.

At this, Percy nodded silently after a moment of realizing what was happening, walking back again and leaving, not turning back.

Good luck Nico, he bid a soundless farewell to his friend.

In the house in question, Demeter only hugged Hades from behind, a simple gesture of affection, it distracting him enough for Fýlo to go inside of him, and in a split second, Hades fell down to his knees.

Now powerless, he turned to Demeter for an explanation, only for her to enter her godly form, him then turning to dust.

"Thank you Fýlo." She closed her eyes, then opened them back up, smiling.

Then she walked back outside of the house, meeting Nico di Angelo.

Meeting the Underworld's new king...

Percy could do very little during the trip back to Manhatten, him simply indulging in the sex that the ten women in the bus could give him.

During the two day drive, with Fýlo being present, Percy would have sex nonstop, every mind breaking orgasm he'd bring onto the females around him making him cum so much inside of their pussies that Percy was fairly certain that they would become pregnant by the end of the trip.

Even the driver, who's body was one that'd put Athena's body to the challenge, eventually got her time in with Percy.

Over the course of the first few hours, the bus once again was as filled with the stench of their sex as a room that was well beyond sweltering was filled with heat.

Throughout the trip, anyone who looked at the bus from the outside would simply see it swaying severely back and forth.

By the time they finally reached the city, almost every last woman was simply laid faced down on their seats, their legs hanging off of them from the waist down, their pussies, once a slightly darker skin tone than their usual complexion, now completely white, the floor of the bus covered in several puddles of Percy's sperm.

Though they were all awake, Percy had fucked them so hard that even with Fýlo's influence, they could barely stay that way.

Because of this, Percy just picked each one of them up at a time, fucking them to their climax again and again.

At that moment, Percy was fucking Annabeth, the side of her face plastered into the window of the bus, her breasts pressing up against the glass, her right knee up on the seat, her left foot put so that her toes bended, the rest of the bottom of her foot hanging in the air.

Percy had put his knee against the side of Annabeth's, pushing his foot so that his and Annabeth's legs formed a 45 degree angle, him gripping her elbows, pulling them back as he pounded into her, him always staring down at the luscious, rounds curves of her buttocks, her screams nearly ear splitting, them mixing with the sound of clapping that resonated from their flesh.

His grip on her elbows was a bit slippery at best, as her entire body was coated with a layer of sweat that shined in the bus' lights.

As he continued doing this, he soon gripped her elbows with all his strength, pulling her off the window, standing her up, hands being swift, lifting her knees up, bringing them to her shoulders, thrusting brutally into her again, quickly hugging her knees together, grunting as her walls closed even more tightly around him, despite Annabeth not reaching her climax as of yet.

He thrust as powerfully as he could, moaning out loudly, Annabeth now screaming at the top of her lungs, her climax reaching her like a swinging punching bag filled with sand.

In response to her walls closing in even more than before, Percy started thrusting as fast as he could, no longer caring about putting power behind his thrusts, him grunting loudly as he did this, no longer able to hold in his cum, it spurting out of him in huge loads, his dick visibly bending slightly at the movement of his cock.

Annabeth gave one final scream, then breathed, trying and failing to catch her breath, holding her hands over Percy's as they held the sides of the bottom of her thighs.

Percy slowly pulled out of her, then lowering her on the seat again, putting her back into the position she was in back when she was waiting her turn.

He too breathed, trying to regain his breath, only for all of the women around him to suddenly fall into an unconsciousness.

Percy then felt himself being restored to his normal breathing rate.

"Percy," the boy looked up at his name, "It's about time we went to Olympus."

"Alright." Percy said, sighing softly, he himself feeling slightly uneasy.

From Fýlo had told him, the plan was to take out Zeus.

Who'd think that everything was so close to ending...

But what was going to happen afterwards?

"We're going to be arriving at the Empire State building soon. It won't be long now." Fýlo didn't even try to alter Percy's memories.

As far as he was concerned there was really no need.

It wasn't as if the inevitable wouldn't happen sooner or later...

When they arrived at the Empire State building itself, Percy realized then that there was a problem.

"How exactly am I supposed to get in without any clothes?" Percy questioned.

It was his own stupid mistake to leave the Underworld without taking his clothes with him, and it wasn't as though he could just ask someone on the street for clothes.

So what was he to do now?

"You'll be fine. I cleared the streets of everyone within eyeshot, and I also made everyone inside the building leave. So you should be fine."

Percy looked out of the window, and sure enough, there wasn't a person in sight.

He walked past the driver, who was now passed out in her cum covered seat, and opened the door, stepping out of the bus, being met with a gust of fresh air upon opening it, and looking up at nationally renown skyscraper.

Then he finally looked forward, walking inside of the Empire State building.

Inside there, there was also absolutely no one in sight, the air conditioning making goosebumps appear on his body.

He walked behind the place where the person who'd usually give him access to Olympus would be, finding that he wasn't there.

He again questioned Fýlo on this, and Fýlo proceeded to give him directions on what to do, Percy soon walking inside of an elevator while waiting for Olympus to be opened up to him.

When it was opened, Percy walked out, greeted by the chromatically reversed version of Hades' house.

He walked forward, going the trek up to Olympus, trying not to worry about being seen naked by the residents per Fýlo's orders.

Again, the whole of Olympus was like a ghost town, no one being in sight.

And making this walk to the throne room of the gods, through the still in reconstruction area, Percy felt himself get a bit more uneasy as he followed the directions Fýlo ordered him in.

Meanwhile, Hera stood behind Zeus, standing there for a moment while silently speaking to Fýlo, who had come to her seconds after Percy arrived.

Then, after coming to an agreement as to what to do, she walked up to Zeus, grasping him by the shoulder, the king of the gods turning to look at her.

"Zeus, may I ask you something?" Hera asked, her acting as though nothing wrong was happening at all.

She didn't worry at all about her thoughts being read by Zeus, as Fýlo could block negate any of the other gods abilities.

"What is it Hera?"

"Do you love me?"

Zeus looked at her, then turned away after a moment, "This is not the time or the place Hera."

"I wanted to tell you something important..." Hera said, and Zeus looked at her, her grasping both of his shoulders, and kissing him.

She held the kiss for a moment, and Fýlo entered Zeus' body, the god's eyes widening, before Hera broke the kiss, her smile no longer being one that would bring someone comfort, but that of someone who was of incredible glee.

And she spoke, her genuine smile never leaving her face, "I don't love you."

Before Zeus could do anything, all of his power suddenly left him, his body collapsing to the ground.

Hera smiled down at him, then brushed her brown hair behind her ear, closing her eyes as she took the part of her dress that wrapped around her shoulder, pushing it off, doing the same to her other shoulder, her white dress falling to the floor, it now a simple cloth that now lay uselessly on the floor, her naked body revealed to Zeus as he looked up at her.

She continued smiling, turning at the sound of the doors of the room opening, watching as Percy walked to them.

The boy didn't know what to think when he saw that Zeus was already on the ground, but he felt slight surprise when he felt his dick spring to life, becoming hard as metal in a second, going to its full length of twelve inches, this being Fýlo's doing, though he was unaware of this, thinking that the sight of Hera's naked body was the thing that caused this.

This thought was not entirely invalid.

Hera was a tall, tall woman, her long, thick thighs running up to her completely shaved pussy, her ass being huge, so large that it even rivaled Aphrodite's in terms of size, but it amazingly being severely firm. Her breasts were almost as large as Piper's and Aphrodite's, them being G-Cups. All of these features mixed with her beautiful face, and few men would have trouble not having the thought that seeing her naked would cause them to become erect.

Regardless, he walked still, until he stood in front of the goddess of marriage, her smile of glee now turning into a smile of excitement, Hera crouching down, her ass coming close to rubbing against the floor, her face now in front of the head of Percy's cock, reaching up and grasping half of him in her very soft hands, closing her eyes and pushing the first half of him inside of her mouth, sucking hungrily on him, her free hand grasping his thigh, moaning into Percy's dick as Percy moaned out.

After a moment of this, she unwrapped the hand holding half of his length, closing her eyes more tightly, pushing two fingers into her entrance, rubbing over it, forcibly taking more and more of his cock into her mouth, before hobbling her head on his length, moaning loudly, Percy holding her head as she moved at her own pace.

Minutes passed as she sucked him off, her never showing any signs of wanting to stop, until her vagina was wet enough from her rubbing it.

When she felt this on her fingers, , she stopped sucking, moving her head off of Percy's length, looking up at him.

"Get on your back." Hera ordered, and Percy complied, getting on his back, scooting over when Hera told him to.

She got on her hands and knees, crawling over Percy, until his cock's head rubbed against her stomach as she went over him, rubbing against her cunt, then sliding against her slick womanhood.

She looked and reached behind herself, her breasts in Percy's face, pushing the head of his cock against her opening.

Without hesitating, Hera pushed herself down on Percy, but to Percy's surprise there being something keeping him from entering her.

Hera strained, pushing her hips down with all her strength.

Percy grabbed her ass, lifting her up, then gripping her fat ass cheeks, slammed her down as hard as he could.

Hera moaned, only half of Percy's cock fitting inside of her, him spreading through her folds, and she moaned even more, him stretching her farther and farther, until finally, her opening reached the bottom of his dick.

Hera breathed, trying to adjust to the size of Percy's member, looking back again, seeing Zeus staring right at them, witnessing his wife cheating on him in front of his eyes.

Hera looked forward, then started lifting and slamming her hips on and off of Percy, both of them moaning out in pleasure. Her breasts bounced in Percy's face, him mesmerized instantly by the movements.

She attempted to slam herself down on him faster, lifting her feet up, crouching down on her toes as she started slamming down on him even faster than before, Percy slapping her ass occasionally, starting to thrust up into her minutes later, meeting her halfway with their movements, the only thing louder than their clapping flesh being the screams and moans Hera let out, Percy soon burying his hands into her tits, tears of pleasure running down her face.

A very long time after that, Hera, for the very first time, felt movement inside of her stomach, it being a sensation she knew nothing about, only deciding to keep adding to her own pleasure, slamming down on Percy as fast as she could, only to slam herself fully down on him, crying out at the top of her lungs, Percy thrusting up into her when he felt her walls close in on him.

A wave of relief washed over Hera as a cascade of pleasure made her mind go blank, Percy exploding his cum into her, the amount of semen being so great that it leaked out of Hera and Percy's enjoined flesh.

With this being accomplished, Hera concentrated, entering her godly form, the light making Zeus be turned to a pile of dust.

Hera got off of Percy, falling on her side as she tried to catch her breath, his cum gushing out of her, forming a large on the floor.

Percy breathed, then stood back up on his feet, looking down at Hera, who looked right back up at him.

"Perceus..." Hera breathed, "Pick me up..."

He picked her up in a bridal style, then left the room, walking back through the ghost town that was Olympus, minutes later leaving the building, Hera still being held in his arms.

"What do you want to do now?" Percy looked down at her, and she gave him a smile, the same she gave him when he arrived in the room where Zeus had died.

"I want to be your sex slave." Hera said honestly, kissing him for a brief moment before pulling away.

Percy was unsure of how to respond, but he remained silent nonetheless, getting back inside of the bus and walking around the cold puddle of semen on the floor, moving Hera to the next empty seat, before fucking her to unconsciousness.

The driver drove to his apartment, and Percy looked up at it, "Why are we here?"

"I have a little surprise for you in front of your apartment."

Percy questioned him on what it was, but got no answer.

Realizing he'd have to go up to his house to get an answer, Percy simply walked out of the bus again, going up the stairs to his apartment, only to find a man waiting for him there.

He didn't have much of a build on him, only being skinny with some noticable muscles on his body, him wearing sandals and a robe, Percy seeing his blonde hair and purple eyes.

"Who are you?" Percy asked.

The man looked down at him and smiled and turned to him, "It's about time we met face to face, don't you think?" Percy looked wary of him, "I'd like to thank you letting me harvest enough power to get my old body back. Allow me to introduce myself once more to you," Percy stared as he bowed, "It's me. I am Fýlo."

"You're Fýlo?" Percy asked for clarification.

"That's me." The man stretched, and looking at him, Percy had to say that he didn't have a hard time believing it.

He had a semi-carefree look about him, yet he also seemed to look a bit as though he'd been cramped in a small room for a very large amount of time.

"Why are you here?"

"I came here to tell you about your mother."

Percy blinked, "What about her?"

"She's been abducted."

"What? By who?"

"She was kidnapped by Poseidon. Do you want to get her back?"

Percy paused at that.

"If she's with Dad, then shouldn't she be safe?"

Fýlo closed his eyes and sighed, then altered Percy's memories once again.

That may have been his last time doing that.

"We have to get her!" Percy exclaimed, then started running back outside.

Fýlo walked out of the apartment building soon after, him soon speaking to Percy telepathically.

"We should bring all the girls inside of the apartment before we do

that." Fýlo stated to Percy, and all he got in response was a blunt, 'That doesn't matter right now'.

Sighing, he walked into the bus, it looking as though it had a giant river of white semen going along its floor.

The driver was up and at attention, and at Fýlo's orders, she began driving away.

The next few hours were filled with silence, Percy simply looking through the front window of the bus.

Fýlo on the other hand simply looked out the window, taking in the surroundings outside.

He didn't have much time left.

So he might as well let it end this way...

Soon, they arrived at a beach, it being empty.

Neither Fýlo nor Percy were surprised at this fact, as it looked as though it was near dawn, the sky being a darkish-gray blue, the waves slapping repeatedly against the beach.

"Is this where Poseidon is?"

"As far as I know." With this response, Percy left the bus, his pen, something that appeared when Fýlo handed him a pair of pants to put on (which Percy kind of had to take off since it was a very tight fit on

him), out, walking along the sand until he noticed that the god stayed behind him, and looking back, he must have read Percy's mind, as he said, "You'll have to go in there alone Percy. I'm sadly not as water resistant as you are. I'll try to guide you as best as I can."

He nodded after a moment.

Even though he was a god, there was always the chance of them suffocating.

But unlike humans, gods were immortal, so it'd be like an unfortunate eternal punishment if they didn't know how to swim and drowned in the middle of the ocean.

Percy looked at the ocean again, walking again, the sand like a hot version of snow underneath his feet, walking into the ocean, going for several meters, not even stopping when he was neck deep, going until he started to float in the water, him soon looking down into the unclear waters, diving underneath.

Moments later, he heard Fýlo's voice, him guiding him, Fýlo giving him a considerable amount of power again, Percy soon propelling himself through the water at a fast speed, him reaching his destination in minutes, the slowly reconstructing city of Atlantis showing of all damage that was being attended to in its repairs when he first caught

sight of it.

"Can you tell me where they are?" Percy asked, looking about the mythical lost city.

"I'll take care of Poseidon, you get your mother."

"How are you going to take care of him when you aren't even close to him?"

"Your ignorance is actually a bit amusing sometimes. I'll direct you to where she is, then leave. We don't need to waste our time here."

"While you're at it, tell me where Amphitrite is. I want to give something to Poseidon before he goes."

Fýlo found himself smiling.

It seemed it worked out how he'd planned in the end.

He soon directed Percy to where he wanted to go, the demigod soon finding Amphitrite sitting outside a room, sitting against a pillar as she looked down.

Percy swam down to her upon sight, landing softly next to her, "Amphitrite, where is my mother?"

She only looked up at him, smiling softly, "She is with Triton. It seems she'll be the new queen of Atlantis along with him."

"Where are they now?"

"They're inside of there. They're preparing for when she takes my place."

Percy walked past her, but not finding Triton, but Poseidon holding his mother against a wall, her eyes alit with a glow.

Looking upon the sight, Percy gave in to his own anger, uncapping Riptide, and running towards him while calling out to him, Poseidon looking in surprise at him, only to be stabbed through the chest,

Riptide digging into a wall behind him, Percy willing Fýlo to end him then, him obliging quickly, Poseidon's body seeming to age rapidly next second, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as small air bubbles slipped from his mouth, his body becoming limp in the next second, the ground almost simultaneously shaking under him.

He left Riptide, tending to Sally, picking her up while slinging her over his shoulder so he could carry her more easily, and making an air bubble appear around her head so she could breathe, running out of the room and stopping at the sight of Amphitrite, who stared at him with wide eyes.

He didn't stop then, simply running at her and picking her up in the same fashion as Sally, Percy using his power to blast away from Atlantis, it collapsing behind him.

Moments later, Percy again reached land, soon running when his feet rubbed against the ocean floor again, soon running onto the beach, the sand again creating a sensation of severe heat when he reached it.

Soon, as he went as fast as he could, he slowed down, breathing still steady, him not tired at all.

He set both the women he carried down onto the sand, Amphitrite looking up at Percy.

"Why would you do such a thing Perceus -"

Even before she could finish her sentence, Percy got onto his knees and kissed her, Fýlo noticing this from the bus, and entering her body.

When Percy pulled away, he looked into her eyes, "From now on, you belong to me."

Amphitrite looked at him, then found herself smiling back at him, "Understood."

Percy turned to Sally, her waking up as she realized where she was, Fýlo focusing on her and deciding to mend her memories so that her's lined up with Percy's.

The boy smiled at her, and she smiled back, him crawling to her, soon pushing his lips onto hers, Sally kissing back without hesitation.

Percy smiled, then grabbed the hem of her wet shirt as it clung to her, flipping it off of her and throwing it away, revealing her G-Cup breasts to him, them clasped together with her bra, Percy grabbing at it and tearing it apart, them bouncing out their newfound freedom, Sally laying on her back in the sand, arms wide out.

"I'll make up for lost time." He assured her, tugging at her jeans and pulling them off of her, his cock fully hard, pulling her underwear down along with them, only to stop when he realized that something was behind them, Percy looking back and finding that Triton was reaching the surface, a trident in his hand.

"Percy Jackson!" He roared, but could only say that, as he stiffened at the contact that Fýlo's power made to him, a tentacle of water grabbing him and pulling him out to sea seconds later, Amphitrite

lowering her hand, Fýlo altering her memory to make her believe that, like he'd done to Artemis as she fought Apollo, that Triton was but a mere mortal, her looking at Percy and smiling indifferently at the development, her standing up and undressing as well, her dress soon sliding off her body, her standing bare and naked with the two relatives as Percy turned his attention back to Sally, grabbing her side and pushing her on her front, her lowering her head and laying it against the sand, Percy getting behind her and aiming at her pussy, thrusting into her hole, relishing in the feeling.

It was like being at home again.

He pushed his hands against her fat ass cheeks, lifting and slamming himself onto her over and over again, soon forcibly opening the hole leading to her womb as he pounded into her in this way, Sally crying out briefly every single time his hilt came into contact with her flesh.

"You've gotten so much bigger than before!" She cried out, Percy pulling her up so that she was on all fours, pulling out of her and aiming his cock so that when thrust back in, he thrust back in at an angle, him being more to her right side as he thrust into her, Sally's walls being pierced into.

As this transpired, Amphitrite sat down next to Percy, leaning in close to his mouth, them kissing each other passionately as Percy held her jaw with his right hand, pulling Sally towards him with his left hand by grabbing a hold on her ass cheek, her cries becoming something more like screams as he started to thrust as rapidly against her as possible.

This reminded him of old times, before he was ever sent to any private schools.

When he went to public school, he would always remember Sally sucking his cock whenever he got back home to help ease his mind from the stress it brought him, him having his way with her just when he was seven, it going on every single day for a year.

At that point, Sally had wanted to experiment with him, so she brought home with her three friends from work who were willing to partake into their incestuous love life.

And it had been all to keep him happy.

And ever since Gabe had died, Percy was able to have sex with her every single day again, him never being able to stop himself when he had the chance to go at it with her and her friends, him at some point even getting some of the women pregnant, Sally not being one of them, as she used pills to keep this from happening. And even after getting them pregnant, Percy never stopped fucking them all, not stopping until his seed had blown inside of the mature women's cunts.

That was what Fýlo's memories made him think anyways.

Soon, Percy pulled out of Sally, breaking his lip-lock with Amphitrite, getting behind Sally again, aiming his cock against her pussy lips, then thrusting deeply into her, holding her shoulder blades, fingers curling over botb sides of her neck bone, grunting, him thrusting quick, but powerful, thrusts into her from behind, Sally

moaning even louder cries of pleasure as they're flesh clapped loudly with each other, her nails digging into the sand as she began to breathe rugged breaths.

Soon, with time passing them by quickly, Sally climaxed, her walls clenching Percy so tightly that he couldn't help but release right then, every thrust he made forcing more of his semen out of him.

This caused him to thrust as deeply as possible into her, pushing deeply into her womb, moving back and forth about an inch to keep the cum flowing out of him, Sally shuddering in utmost satisfaction at

this, despite her looking back at him, her tone alluring and her smile sexy to her son, "Was that really a good idea? I

could get pregnant now."

"It isn't as though I haven't already gotten all of your friends pregnant with triplets already. Why would getting you pregnant mean anything?" Percy responded to her sexy smile with his own smirk, referring to one of

her coworkers that she brought home, slapping her pale ass, visible tan lines being seen on her body.

He curled an arm around her stomach, still inside of her, getting up and walking with her held in his arms, Amphitrite following closely, leaving their clothes in the sand, stepping into the bus again, Percy sitting down on a clean seat with Sally sitting in his lap.

"Fýlo, we'll need to get to the apartment building. Make sure that no one else in inside. I want to celebrate."

"What will you be celebrating?"

"What else? I'm going to celebrate us finally ending all of the gods. And with everyone here, that should be fairly easy to do."

Fýlo smiled, "Alright. I'll do that for you."

He telepathically woke up the driver, the woman driving all of them home, Percy using the sweat that had formed on his and Sally's bodies to pick up all the women inside the bus except for Amphitrite, who opened the door which lead up to the apartment, the numerous naked bodies going up the steps, him pulling out of Sally and walking with her out of the bus, feeling her ass as they went up, Percy holding all the girls in the air around the living room of the apartment, moving all the furniture so that there was a maximum amount of space for

their own celebration.

Fýlo had went back outside after helping him with this, taking several towels with him as he went back to the bus, him driving it away.

After getting all of the space ready, Percy told Sally to call all of her friends from work to come over as well.

Sally had no problems doing this, but decided to also tell them to do something else before they came also, making sure Percy could hear her, Fýlo also affecting everyone at the candy shop to help make it easier to have everything go as Sally hoped.

Minutes later, not three, but all of the women that Sally had worked with wore absolutely nothing, covering themselves with trench coats, them being completely naked underneath them.

The ten women all walked into the apartment and saw that it was left wide open, the people inside caring nothing of the outside world, them simply throwing off their coverups and joining in the sex, Percy undergoing the best one-man orgy he could probably hope to experience in his life, as over 20 women helped themselves to having sex with

him.

Meanwhile, Fýlo drove silently to the Empire State Building, walking in and going through the necessary process to get to Olympus.

After reaching there, Fýlo walked, him not finding it in the ghost town like state it had been in when Percy had been here merely hours before, the people seeing him and staring, him never giving them the

time of day despite this.

He reached the throne room of the gods minutes later, walking in to see four people inside.

Three were very old women who seemed to be tending to a string.

The Fates.

His initial reaction to them was a simple silent glare, but he didn't pay them any mind when his attention was brought to the man.

"It's been too long, hasn't it Ares?" Fýlo said, walking closer to him.

Ares turned to him, "What did you do?"

"What? Worried about your oh so precious girlfriend?" Fýlo smiled at

him, voice somewhat mocking.

"Tell me what you did."

"I simply took care of her. She was always a cheater anyways." He could tell that he was glaring even with his sunglasses on.

"Where is she?"

"That won't matter very soon. It's not like you can try to beat the

answer out of me anymore."

Ares' response to that was a simple attempt to attack him, and seeing him moving towards him, Fýlo did little more than brace himself.

It was over in an instant.

Ares simply lay flat on the ground, his body unmoving and limp, Fýlo

walking past him like he was a forgettable rock on the sidewalk.

Walking up to the Fates, Fýlo looked down at them, "You're ability to

craft Fate won't be yours for much longer."

They all looked up at him, and spoke with their bony fingers pointed

at him, "You shall die soon."

Fýlo simply smiled at that, tilting his head, "You don't know that.

Not anymore at least."

And with that, he took their power, using his Lucid Prime on them,

turning them into much younger women, still laying fast asleep, yet

still otherwise alive.

And though they were asleep now, Fýlo still spoke, "In the end, it'll

be his choice what the future of humanity will hold."

Closing his eyes and seeing everything through Percy's eyes, he knew

that he was enjoying himself rather greatly with the way things were

now.

He had intended to let it end now, but since he felt the way he did

then, he found no reason as to why he should've stopped it then.

He'd give him a few more days, he reasoned.

And if Percy wanted it...

Fýlo soon made arrangements in the whole of the city, casting it like

a spell, making it known to everyone in New York that Percy Jackson

could do whatever he wanted, and nothing would stop him.

After doing this, he sighed.

"Enjoy yourself for now Perceus." He said softly, "Enjoy it enough for

the both of us."

As Fýlo had intended, Percy did in fact do whatever he wanted while going in the city.

On the first day, he'd had sex with every woman in his living room without stopping, at least six of the many women always following him wherever he went afterwards.

After Fýlo telepathically informed him that he could do anything he wanted without consequence, Percy took the initiative to follow the god's words, him taking all of the woman's available clothes and setting them on fire, as he had made a new rule that they were no longer allowed to wear clothes so long as they were with him.

It would be such a waste for them to hide such sexy bodies after all.

As a result of this, they all simply followed him as he left to go to a store that was several miles away, Percy taking advantage of his new freedom by holding Hera up from behind, hands lifting her knees in the air as his steel hard manhood pounded roughly into her, the bottom of his hilt making a harsh clapping resound in the air, walking past uncaring passerby, her moans falling on deaf ears with no one ever stopping Percy.

After entering the store, Percy took the items he wanted, then left just as quickly, setting the girl he'd been fucking at that moment to the ground, Hera breathing heavily as their mixed cum spilled out of her vagina.

"Get into a line facing the store and put these on." Percy said, handing each girl a barely there black string thong and high heels, them bending down with their asses sticking up to put on the thong, Percy walking through the line and slapping every last one of them in their rear ends.

The first of the the twenty three was Annabeth, and she yelped at the feeling, Percy gripping her fat ass cheek, her looking back at him with a sexy smile.

The second was Sally, and she gave a very similar response to Annabeth's, only instead of yelping, she spoke in a seductive tone, "Ooh..." Then rubbed his hand against her ass, "Do you like how my ass feels?"

"It has a bit more fat in it than before, but I like it that way."

"Good."

He moved along, the next person being Thaila, her ass much more firm than the previous two.

She gave little response, simply winced lightly at the contact.

As Percy continued, he alterated between slapping their asses and occasionally rubbing their openings.

Some of the women's faces were beet red, namely Artemis, though she'd said that if it pleased him, she was willing to do it.

As they finally got into the things he'd chosen for them, Percy made them all follow him again, them walking back to his apartment in a small group, Percy being the first to the door and holding it open for everyone, most of them stroking at his proudly pointing cock, as he was naked as well, his length long enough to be able to brush against their bodies as they went inside.

Upon the last of the women entering, Hera being the last to come in while proceeding to crouch down and kiss his cock's thick head affectionately, Percy closed the door, indulging in the immense amounts of sex made available to him by the women around him.

Percy was soon notified of something else the day after that by his godly companion.

He woke up to a blowjob by Aphrodite, a few tongues licking and sucking at his balls as well, some of the many other women he'd been fucking the day before laying strewn around the room, many with their eyes rolled to the back of their heads, cum covering their holes, as well as the floor.

With the few women that were actually awake at that moment being Amphitrite, Medusa, Hera, Athena, who Percy realized were sucking on him, and, needless to say, Aphrodite, he got up slowly, smiling at them.

After the many days he'd gone through since this had started, he eventually realized that holding in his cum had become something like second nature to him, and knowing that he'd be able to cum right then and there, Percy grasped Aphrodite's head, pulling it up as she looked up at him with her hazel eyes.

"Get in a line." He said, watching as the five women complied eagerly.

This was something he'd gotten into the habit of saying whenever he was about to cum.

Having had so many women to pleasure by himself, he simply said that whenever he couldn't hold in his cum for much longer, every woman getting into a line, side-by-side, and looking at him, having to open their mouths as wide as they could.

To make it more fun for himself, Percy would often aim his dick and jerk himself off, shooting spurts of cum down their throats, him getting one point if his sperm landed in their mouth, and lost one point if he missed.

The only ones who actually kept score were Annabeth and Athena, and the last time Percy had scored after finishing his umteenth round being somewhere in the mid-200s if he remembered correctly.

However, as he didn't want this to last too long, and since he'd held it in for a long time anyways, Percy decided against it, instead grasping the head of each woman and fucking their mouth for a short period of time before thrusting inside of their throat, him releasing so much each time he pushed inside that it almost hurt, him barely able to stop himself after counting to three in his head.

When he got to the last woman in the line, her being Athena, Percy grasped her head and thrust fully into her hot, welcoming mouth.

Pounding into her, Percy grunted, blowing his seed out as Athena sucked harshly on him, her playing with his testicles, Percy trying to hold in cum after reaching the number three in his mind, but him unable to stop, him pulling himself out of her, blowing the rest of his load all over her face, her responding with a look of surprise.

Seeing this, Hera immediately crawled over to Athena, licking her face clean of the sperm almost greedily. Turning her head to his cock, Hera enveloped him in her mouth, sucking madly, hobbling her head on him, Percy looking down at her.

She had really meant it when she'd said she'd wanted to be his sex slave...

Percy grasped her head, stopping her head when her lips reached the head of his cock, her looking up at him.

"You can have more of me later on." Percy said, and Hera looked down at his length, her reluctantly moving her head away from him.

"Alright Perceus." She said, her still having an almost longing look as she gazed upon his meaty dick.

To think the goddess of marriage was doing this...

Percy didn't know how to react.

The notion that Hera had volunteered to be his sex slave still seemed so unreal to him.

But he ignored his own feelings, looking at the present women, "I'll be going to Olympus soon. If you want, you can come with me."

Hera looked up at him, "Whatever for?"

"There are still a lot of women I haven't even gotten to try out up there." Percy looked up at the ceiling, "I want to see who else I'd like to fuck for a while."

"You have over 20 women in here," Athena spoke, looking at him with a weird expression as she stood up, "And you still want more?"

"Of course." Percy said, almost bluntly, "Having so many options to pick from can be really hard to ignore."

"You're insatiable." Athena concluded, her sighing.

"Don't worry." Percy said, walking to her side, slapping her hard on the ass, "You've still got the best ass out of everyone here. I'm sure I'd never get tired of you."

Athena, her slightly red-faced at being slapped there, was at odds at whether she should've taken this as a genuine compliment.

While she had noticed he seemed fixated deeply on attacking her in that specific area, she also never failed to notice that he always tended to try having threesomes with herself and Annabeth whenever possible.

As she thought all of this, Percy got behind her, Athena yelping out in surprise when he pushed his hands under her knees, lifting them up in the air, his cock steel hard as it always was, Medusa coming to them and aiming his dick, Percy thrusting himself inside of her when he felt his dick's head rub against her opening.

"What do you think of me Perceus?" Medusa asked, looking up at him as he pounded into Athena from behind, the goddess of wisdom clutching at Percy's head in order to grab onto something.

Percy looked down at her, smiling, "You've got the most beautiful face of everyone."

Grunting ever so slightly, he started thrusting even harder into Athena, her widening her mouth as she started to scream out loudly, Percy thrusting more fervently when he felt her walls tighten around him as her pussy contracted.

Medusa smiled, then started to suckle on his balls, Percy smiling, his hips ramming into Athena's flesh then, her screaming out as loudly as possible.

Aphrodite walked to Percy's side, looking closely at him, "Perceus, I thought I had the mot beautiful face out of everyone."

Percy looked at her, not letting up in his thrusts at all, looking Aphrodite's body up and down, "You have one of the sexiest bodies in here." He settled, Aphrodite looking at him with a still unsatisfied face.

"Who else has a body as sexy as mine?"

"Hera and Piper."

With his response coming so quickly, Aphrodite quickly looked jealous.

After that, Athena gripped Percy's head more tightly in her fingers, throwing her head back as she screamed out at the top of her lungs, Percy responding in kind, gripping her legs as tightly as possible, his hips ramming into her so quickly that his hips were a blur, Medusa stopping her sucking and looking up at Percy, watching him fuck Athena, the goddess seeming to explode in pleasure, her body stiffening as Percy thrust fully inside of her, Medusa looking as cum spurted out of his cock in such a severe amount that it twitched slightly, some spilling out of her enclosed hole, forming a white waterfall when Percy pulled out of her.

Athena breathed heavily, Percy squeezing her thighs in his hands before letting go of her, her legs crumpling uselessly onto the ground, Athena falling nearly face first into the floor, her managing to fall on her cheek at the last second.

Lying there, Athena twitched slightly with a low moan, Percy's cum trickling out of her, mixing with the other many stains of cum on the floor.

Walking through the soggy floor, Percy stepped over many of the other women's bodies, him in the hopes of adding to the number of women.

It was only at the sound of Fýlo's that he stopped.

The god telling him to stop and wait for new women to arrive, Percy was somewhat pleased when he looked outside to see why there were cars honking so loudly outside, only to see several buses lined up next to each other.

He didn't try to ask what was going on before he saw the doors open, several voluptuous naked women piling out of there.

With a question of as to who they all were, Percy soon realized that they were all the women from Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood.

Seeing the hundreds of women waiting outside of his apartment, he digested this new amount of information before smiling, his cock springing to life at all the different bodies the women had to offer him.

However, knowing that every woman had to be accommodated for, Percy went about getting a jug of water, getting out of his own apartment and using his powers, blowing the doors open by force.

He then notified Fýlo, who responded by using his Lucid Prime power to make every woman there be put into the sexier versions of their bodies, the screams of surprise they gave out dying quickly.

Little did Percy know, the people living downstairs could hear the shouts after the bangs, and Fýlo allowed them to call the police in their panic after hearing the screams end quickly.

Well after Percy had finished getting the last room of the apartment, the number of people involved in his massive number of women to fuck rose considerably, Fýlo bringing every policewoman in NYPD to his apartment, all going without any clothes on, the police department letting this go without a hitch due to his influence.

The time it took for Percy to sort through fucking every woman took up most of the week, even as he stayed up all night to have sex.

When he finally did finish, Percy overlooked the room he was in, all the women there knocked unconscious, the women themselves strewn in clusters on the floor, many stacked or thrown on top of each other.

He was pounding his flesh into someone else at that moment, his lust for every present woman leaving him without the care of the fact that he'd impregnated every woman present there.

The woman he'd been porking then climaxed, screaming out as she was done in a doggy style, Percy thrusting into her and cumming inside of her.

Pulling out of the currently nameless person, at least from what he knew about her, which, other than the extent her sexual body parts were filled out, and that she had black hair, was completely nil.

Looking over the many women sprawled across the room, Percy smiled, finding immense satisfaction at having had his way with so many women.

It was then that he heard Fýlo's voice speaking to him.

'Percy, use your powers to make all of your sperm go back inside of them.'

Percy complied wordlessly, seeing as he had been trying to impregnate them anyways.

He could never actually explain it, but something about the idea of getting someone else pregnant was something that made him excited.

After getting as much of the cum off the floor and back inside of the women, he repeated the process for every other apartment, until every woman was left with his cum inside of them.

As though on cue to when Percy thought he was finished, he could hear Fýlo speak, 'I wanted to show you something on Olympus. Meet me in the throne room for the gods.'

Percy asked him mentally what he wanted him to do that for, but he got silence as his answer.

Shrugging it off, Percy started to walk out of the apartment, the buses that had brought all the women there long gone, courtesy to drivers instructed to take them back.

He walked shamelessly up to the Empire State Building, looking up in curiosity at the top, still pondering what exactly Fýlo wanted.

Walking through the building, Percy went through the same process as he'd done nearly a week ago, him soon standing in the middle of the elevator and waiting, the doors to Olympus soon opening.

As he walked out, Percy found something strange about the place, seeing that some lay here and there on the ground rather limply, while others passed by them as though nothing was wrong.

'Don't worry about them Perceus. I tried to make it so you'd be met with little resistance. Come to the throne room.'

Percy found interest in his use of the word "interest"

What would anyone be trying to resist him going to?

The answer soon lay in wake of Percy when he saw Fýlo standing over three women.

Fýlo acknowledged his presence with a smile, him holding a pair of filled glasses, one of each in his hands.

He walked over to Percy, handing him one glass when he was close enough to him, "Drink up, see this as my thanks for helping me."

Percy looked at him, then down at the glass, it filled with very dark liquid.

Seeing the man's expectant face, Percy took it, drinking the whole glass very quickly.

The liquid inside of the glass felt severely tasteless to him, yet out of formality, thanked him for it.

Seconds later, memories flooded his mind, him gripping his head as Fýlo watched, before he reflected on his past actions over the course of the last week, his mind reeling in self-disgust at times.

After recovering, he looked at Fýlo with a fixed glare, and Fýlo returned that with a very bemused smile, "I'm glad to see your memories have come back Percy."

Within the room that had countless women stacked on top of each other, the form of a young blonde woman shifted underneath the three naked bodies strewn on top of her, her feeling something strange stirring within her womb.

She and many other women squirmed simultaneously, them knowing nothing of the reason why.

Soon, Annabeth's body stopped the unexplained sensations she felt, and she slept on under the pile of women, who mirrored her actions as well.

Thousands of women did this within the apartment, and they all returned to their state of silence a moment later.

Despite their movements happening at different times, and lasting different durations of times, when the very last woman Percy had fucked stopped moving, their pussies spilled out the white of Percy's sperm that had been filled within them.

As they all slept peacefully, they would never be made aware of the reason for this to happen.

Said reason could be traced to a god standing before the only naturally living son of Poseidon, who glared in anger at the blonde haired man standing before him.

Fýlo kept up his smile at Percy, a hand on his hip, "How does it feel to finally be awake?"

"Why...?" Percy ignored Fýlo's question, "Why did you make me do those things?"

"You should be more specific. There are several things I made you do after all." Fýlo turned away from Percy, walking idly.

"Why did you make me kill my father?" Percy said, "Why did you make me have intercourse with all of those women? Why did you make me..."

He trailed off, the memory of what he'd done to his mother coming back into his mind, the self-disgust he felt reaching its peak then.

"To prepare you for this day." Fýlo said, looking back at Percy, his smile dropping now.

"What do you mean, "prepare me"?"

"I wanted to give you a decent chance. It all depends on your answer to my next question."

Percy continued to glare at Fýlo, yet said nothing, waiting for the man to continue.

"Would you ever consider doing all those things for the rest of your life, if it meant bringing humanity to a Golden Age again?"

Hearing the words "Golden Age" come out of Fýlo's mouth, Percy's response was immediate, "No. I worked too hard to prevent Cronos from winning in the Titan War to ever want something like that."

"Tell me," Fýlo tilted his head, "What exactly would've happened if Cronos did start a new Golden Age?"

"Then all of civilization would've disappeared."

"Really?" Fýlo's voice held neither sarcasm nor humor.

All there was in his voice was curiosity.

"Yes." Percy said firmly.

"Do you even know what it is? The Golden Age of humanity I mean." Fýlo leaned against one of the thrones of the gods, arms crossed, as his violet eyes gazed intently at Percy.

"It's the age where Cronos ruled over the world." Percy answered.

"Do you know about how people lived in those times?"

Percy stared a bit at the man, but still shook his head.

Fýlo closed his eyes, "In those times, people always did what was right. They had no sense of morality, because they never knew that there was anything other than the right thing to do."

"Really?" Percy's voice was skeptic, and Fýlo opened his eyes at the young man.

"Yes. For many, many thousands of years, humanity lived in an age that characterized them as being innocent and blameless. This was the case until Zeus took over." Fýlo explained, eyes unblinking, "As soon as he did, the Golden Age ended."

"I know that." Percy said after a moment, wondering what point there was to this.

"Do you know what that makes this Age of humanity, Percy?" Fýlo looked absent-mindedly up at the ceiling, "It makes this the Dark Age of mankind."

"The Dark Age?"

"I'm sure you've heard of it, even as a concept." Fýlo looked back at Percy, "Just looking through history will show you. Before every genuine "Dark Age," there was a "Golden Age" preceeding it."

"I can't say that I agree or disagree." Percy said honestly, "I was never good in any subjects other than Greek mythology."

"If that centaur couldn't teach you about the Golden Age other than when Cronos ruled, I beg to differ." Fýlo replied bluntly, "But if you need an example, Greece had a time like this. It had a Golden Age, where prosperity was more widespread than it had been in a long time. And immediately following that, Greece fell into a Dark Age."

Looking at the boy before him again, Fýlo kept speaking.

"Or, if you want a much more recent example, you could call the Roaring 20's the Golden Age of this country."

"What were the "Rolling 20's"?" Percy asked.

"At the time of the Roaring 20's, the concept of credit cards started up. People were now able to buy cars without having to use up their yearly salary to pay for it, as well as going out to eat at high class restaurants they knew they couldn't afford to eat in and leaving everything on a tab for them to pay later on. The problem with that time was that people never paid their debts, and since it soon became a nationwide issue in disguise, the Roaring 20's could only last for roughly a decade before the Great Depression started. And in case you didn't know, everyone paid the price for their debts, one way or the other. Homelessness was widespread, you had hundreds of people lined up in order to apply for one menial job. The unemployment rate rose faster than your pen could drop to the floor if you threw it down."

"So you're saying that the Golden Age of humanity was like those times?"

"Yes."

"Wasn't it humanity's fault for opening Pandora's jar that it ended?"

"No, it was when the gods overthrew the Titans that it became that way," Fýlo spoke calmly, "You've met Prometheus before, am I right?"

"Yes." Percy answered his question honestly, "What about him?"

"Do you know what he did to deserve getting devoured over and over by birds?"

"He gave humanity fire so it'd be safer, right?"

"Yes. Do you know what he would always complain about whenever he'd see the humans, starving and afraid?"

"What?"

"He would complain about how much worse things had changed since Cronos had been dethroned." Fýlo said, his eyes flickering at the memory, "I didn't know what to say then. I was a very young god at that time, and I always thought Prometheus to be weird for thinking that way. But now I understand." Fýlo looked up at Percy, "He was right. People suffered too much compared to now. At that time, it was a common sight to see people getting mauled to death by some animal looking for its next meal."

"What does that have to do with what you've done these past several days?" Percy glared at him still.

At that moment, he didn't care about Greek mythology.

He just wanted to know why Fýlo had done the things he had so he could react accordingly, despite him knowing that he probably wouldn't react well to begin with.

"It has a large deal to do with my original question. As it stands, I want you to be able to make your decision with a knowing piece of mind." Fýlo straightened himself up, "I might as well tell you the reason for my killing your comrades now."

Percy said nothing, his eyes never leaving the man before him.

"The reason for me getting your comrades killed was because of the fact that I wanted to prevent certain things to come."

""Certain things to come"?"

Fýlo nodded, "What always tends to happen when a ruler of the world is overthrown is a massive explosion of some type. Each time a group of descendents overthrew their ancestor, life would start anew, all from scratch, so the new rulers could create things in their own images. When the original ruler, Chaos, was overthrown by the Titans, the explosion people often call the "Big Bang" happened. When the Titans were overthrown by the gods, a meteor crashed down on the planet and wiped out most of the dinasaurs," Percy stared in disbelief at Fýlo, who kept talking, "And now, there's another meteor due to be crashing down on us in a little under a decade's time. If it hits, I'm not sure if humanity will survive it. I don't want to risk it."

"So you'd kill demigods for that? Why not me or any of the demigoddesses?" Percy realized something else, "Why did you want me to become the new ruler of Olympus when we first met if you didn't want the demigods to overthrow the gods?"

Fýlo gave a smile that unnerved Percy somewhat after his third question, "You still haven't realized it, have you?"

"What?"

"You can't cause the "new ruler explosion" to happen if you aren't a demigod to begin with, right?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you're no longer a demigod Percy. You're a full fledged god now, thanks to me changing your DNA." Fýlo laughed lightly, "I thought the fact that you didn't turn to stone when you saw Medusa would've made it obvious to you, but it seems I was wrong."

"You were planning this this whole time?"

"Of course. I already told you, didn't I? I believe myself to be a god, and must therefore live in service to mankind. If I didn't have a plan to ensure humanity's life, what poor excuse for a god would that make me?"

"Why did you make me do those things to my mother then?"

Fýlo's smiling face contrasted greatly with Percy's scowling one, "Because I realized just how guilty doing things like that to so many others would eventually make you feel. I couldn't have that when I'd already come so far."

"How could that have helped?"

"I created for you a memory of a place where you grew up with little regard over other women. Based off of the memories I gave you, you'd already become a father to triplets before you were eight, and you still didn't care. If left with memories like that, then you wouldn't have cold feet."

"Cold feet? What was the point of you giving me my memories back if you didn't want me to do that? I'm ready to get cold feet as it is!"

"Because it isn't as simple as just walking away." Fýlo's face became serious, his smile gone, "The reason I gave you your memories back was because I knew that I couldn't force my decision on you when you had helped me to get this far. That's why I'm talking to you now instead of going along with making you do what I wanted."

"What else would you possibly want me to do?"

Fýlo turned to the three unconscious women behind him, "I want you to do them."

Percy looked behind him, then back up at the blonde god, "Who are they?"

"Those are the Fates. I put them through Lucid Prime so that you'd feel more comfortable about doing them, should you decide to help me."

"Just how many women are you going to make me impregnate before you're satisfied? Why haven't you killed any of them if that's what you're trying to do?"

"You satisfied that number several hours ago. The extra women from the police department gave me more power than I needed."

Percy looked at him warily, "For what?"

"Just in case you decided not to join me."

Percy's eyes widened, then narrowed, "What are you going to do them?"

"I'm not going to hurt any of your friends, don't worry. I'm not a terrorist, so I won't hold your friends hostage. What I AM going to do if you choose to be my enemy is fight you."

Percy had a look of confusion on his face.

"If you want me to spell it out for you, if it turns out you want to work against me instead of with me, I'm going to fight you. If you win, I start a new Golden Age. If you win, I work it so that it'd be like absolutely none of this had ever happened. Deal?"

"What does us fighting have anything to do with me getting hundreds of women pregnant?"

"That depends heavily on whether you decide to fight against me or not." Fýlo said, narrowing his eyes, "So answer me. You can either live your life like you have been for the last few weeks, while saving all of humanity, or you can live the life you'd been living before you ever met me, being part of the people who killed off all of humanity."

"You're being biased in the choices."

"I won't deny that I am, and frankly I don't care. If killing demigods is what I need to do to keep humanity alive, so be it."

"What will happen to them if I lose?"

"The ones you were close to when you were under my influence will live. All the rest, all except for the human women, will die."

Percy scowled deeply at him, but Fýlo was unfazed by his look.

A long silence came over them both, and when Fýlo spoke at last, it was with exhasperation, "If you don't choose, then I'll just assume you forfeit your choice to mine."

"How are we supposed to fight?"

"How else?" Fýlo lifted a hand up, and a sword appeared there, "We fight with swords. Being fair is something I need to be as well, Perceus."

"I'll need to get Riptide first if that's how we're going to do this." Percy replied.

"Aw, yes, you still need clothes, don't you?" Fýlo looked at Percy, then waved his hand, a pair of jeans appearing in his hands.

He grasped the clothing in his hand, then chucked it at Percy, who caught it, "Put that on. Your sword should appear in your pocket soon enough." Fýlo said, Percy putting the jeans on himself, having the decency to know Percy would have preferred him to look away as the former demi-god did this.

Fýlo turned back to him after a moment, then lightly scraped his sword against the ground.

"If you win, is it safe to assume you'll make me do the Fates too?"

Fýlo looked up at Percy's question, "Yes."

"What will that accomplish?"

"It'll put the last of the major gods out of power. I can restart the Golden Age from there."

"You changed and altered my memories, why not change the gods' memories to be good instead of going through all of this?"

"Because I needed to go through this in order to alter a person's memories to begin with. I was barely able to alter anyone's memories before I ran into you and Annabeth."

"Why us?"

"You were the closest people I could find."

"Why did you kill all the Greek chimeras if you wanted to avoid humanity dying by killing the demigods?"

"Because they have fragments of the gods' DNA inside of them. When I'm done, nothing else is going to remain. It'll just be the world as it was when Cronos was ruler. Animals tended to themselves, and humans never even ate them."

"Really?" Percy reached a hand into his pocket, his hand pulling out his ballpoint pen.

"Yes." Fýlo pointed his blade towards Percy, "Are you ready?"

Percy nodded.

"Then do everything in your power to defeat me, if you want to win."

Fýlo's eyes flashed to a shade of gold for a split second, and Percy felt a dramatic boost in strength, his muscles growing even more defined.

He looked at Fýlo in confusion.

"What did you do to me?"

"I told you, didn't I?" Fýlo's scowl never left his face, "It was the whole point in me making you get all those women pregnant. I'm Fýlo, the degraded God of Sex. If I didn't take the godly power from your thousands of children, then I would never be sure that you would be able to beat me."

He charged at Percy then, who uncapped his pen, Riptide quickly growing to its full size, Percy looking at Fýlo and seeing him leaning his body down, his right hand holding the sword hilt of his weapon behind his waist, his left hand placed tenderly on the side of his blade.

Percy saw the intent for a stab, and lowered Riptide down towards the ground as he held it with both of his hands, Fýlo reaching him just as he did this, Percy sliding his feet so his body would rotate to his right, his sword's blade scraping the underside of Fýlo's, him moving quickly, the two blades hissing as their metals scraped against one another.

Percy closed the short distance between himself and Fýlo, grunting as he rammed the butt end of Riptide towards Fýlo's face, Fýlo barely managing to pull his head out of the way before he regained his footing from his slightly slouched position, him passing by Percy's left side, Fýlo spinning himself around to face him again, swinging his sword up at Percy, who scowled as he speedily brought up his sword, the two swords clashing harshly against one another.

Percy felt a large deal of surprise at the fact that he could feel the intensity of Fýlo's strength yet was still holding his ground, but pushed this thought to the back of his mind, him grunting as he forced Fýlo's weapon back, jumping backwards to gain distance between them.

By the time he'd regained his footing however, Percy saw that Fýlo had already recovered as well, him already charging towards Percy again, this time with his sword hung low at his right side, his speed increasing with every few steps he ran.

Having braced himself for Fýlo's movements, Percy gave Riptide a diagonal slash to his left when the god slashed upwards at him, Percy's hasty defense being blown into the air, him barely able to hold Riptide up with his right hand, Fýlo whipping his sword down and aiming it quickly, thrusting the end of his sword towards Percy's heart.

Percy, with adrenaline starting to pump through his veins, swung Riptide down harshly, knocking Fýlo's sword out of its intended path, a curse flying past the man's lips before Percy pulled his blade back, quickly taking a firm grip on Riptide's handle, both hands gripping it as Percy aimed to stab at Fýlo's heart, the god bringing his sword up and holding the flat side of it straight with his hand, slamming the other flat side of it against Riptide's side, the swords hissing their resistance to their forced meeting, Percy's momentum carrying him a step closer than he'd intended, Fýlo moving a step forward so he'd be behind Percy.

Without turning to face Percy, Fýlo lifted his sword, them slammed the butt of it into the back of Percy's neck, the boy's head swinging back harshly, Percy losing the ability to breathe for a split second.

He stumbled forward, hurriedly spinning around and seeing that Fýlo had lifted his sword a short distance over his right shoulder, his left hand gripping the weapon, before he slashed down at the area he had meant to be Percy's back.

Percy whipped Riptide against Fýlo's sword again, too hurriedly to grip it with both hands to ensure the blow would have the most power possible, his desperate swing only helping him to dodge out of Fýlo's way as he stepped back.

Fýlo persisted, closing the distance that kept him from being able to attack Percy, Percy bringing his sword up and trying to move it into a defensive position, Fýlo simply stabbing his sword forward, just enough for his blade to scrape against Percy's, before he forcibly rotated his own sword, Percy's following its path of rotation, Fýlo making it spin an entire circle before he jerked his sword to his right, and Percy, still dazed from the blow to his neck, couldn't hold onto Riptide, the jerking motion Fýlo made it undergo causing Percy to let go of it.

It sailed through the air, clattering loudly against the floor, and Percy looked at it in a moment of fear before he looked at Fýlo, who made the motion for a final stab, moving forward unabatedly.

Letting his instincts take over, Percy felt his stomach churning, a column of water shooting itself towards Fýlo from the pool of water present in the throne room, at a frightening speed, a tendril wrapping around Fýlo's wrist and sword hilt, Percy not giving him a split second to react before he willed the water backwards, it sailing through the air and clattering against the ground just like Riptide.

Fýlo copied Percy's actions, looking at his fallen weapon, only to see that another tendril of water had grasped Riptide, whipping it towards Percy, who caught it by the hilt, him swinging the sword forward, it barely an inch from cutting into Fýlo's neck.

They stared at each other, both at a loss for breath, and Fýlo sighed sadly, closing his eyes.

"I suppose that means you win then."

"Yes. So stick to what you said would happen if I won."

"I know."

Percy suddenly felt tiredness sink into his bones, him losing the ability to stand, Fýlo still standing over him as he collapsed on the ground.

"What...?" Percy looked up at Fýlo, "What's going on?"

"You don't have to worry. I'm just going to put you to sleep for a little while. When you wake up, everything will be the same as before."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't." Fýlo replied bluntly, crouching down over him, "But before you doze off, tell me one thing."

Percy's expression told him to continue.

"Would you ever be okay with your brother, Tyson, dying?"

"What?" He stared incredulously, "Of course I wouldn't be!"

"Alright then. I just wanted to give you a warning of things to come, since this is what you've chosen to do." Fýlo narrowed his eyes, "Since you've decided to do this, I'll tell you what will happen to your brother when the demigods take over. There will be a civil war between the descendents of the gods, and one side will be fighting for the gods, and the others for the demigods. Since the people who want for the demigods to be rulers will want to be the only creations other than animals to exist after the gods' creation process, they'll kill off anyone who they don't see as a proper animal or demi-god. When that happens, your brother and his Cyclops friends are going to die too."

He gave Percy a moment to let this sink in.

"Weren't you going to kill them too?" Percy asked.

"No, not the Cyclopses. I'm only going to kill the creations of the gods, not the Titans."

"But Poseidon is the father of the cyclops."

"Yes, he's the father of some, but we're not talking about fathers and their children, are we? If you actually know anything about the first Titan War, then you should know that Poseidon's trident was created by the cyclops. Poseidon had spent his entire life inside his father's stomach, so unless he found a way to teleport out and create the cyclops, which we both know he couldn't do, then he isn't the creator."

"If we're not talking about creations in a parent-child way, then why did you kill the demigods?"

Percy tried to lift his head, but couldn't find the strength in his body to.

Fýlo poked his head with his index finger, "Have you been listening? I wanted to stop the demigods from taking over Olympus. If I let them live, then that would defeat the purpose of me going through the trouble of doing all of this to begin with. While I'm aware that the cyclops have their loyalties too, I don't care about that."

"They'll revolt against you if you force them to be the way you want."

Fýlo gave a smile filled with mirth, "I know that, but that won't change the fact that they won't be able have gods and demigods to take the place of the ones that died, right?"

Percy scowled up at him.

"I'm only telling you this because I want you to know what will happen if you choose for things to go back to the way things were before I ever met you. So I'll ask you one more time, would you rather me save humanity, or would you rather me ressurrect the demigods I killed, and let humanity die?"

Again, the smile was nonexistent on his face.

"And in case you didn't figure it out, that means your mother will die as well, and Rachael, and anyone else you've come across that isn't a demigod or an animal, if you choose to save the demigods. If you really want to save the demigods, at the price of the humans of this world, then I won't get in your way, I'll just fix it to be the same as before. But if you want to keep your satyr in the afterlife, along with all the other creations of the gods, then I'll let you make your decision. To side with the demigods, or to side with humanity. Those are your choices Percy."

Fýlo looked down, reluctance in his eyes, then said one word, it just loud enough for the boy to hear.

"Choose.

Also guys Pm me if you want to help me with future

And if you want to make a chapter send it to me and send me the chapter


End file.
